


Carry Your Throne (Japanese translation)

by Asagi_translator, soniclipstick (veriscence)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Japanese translation, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 45,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriscence/pseuds/soniclipstick
Summary: IW後、死んだロキはヴァルハラにいた。そこから見守るソーは自暴自棄になっており、見かねたロキはヴァルハラから復活、地球へ向けて旅するトニーとネビュラに合流する。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carry Your Throne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559609) by [soniclipstick (veriscence)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriscence/pseuds/soniclipstick). 

――ヴァルハラ――

ロキはまず、母を見つけた。

彼は活気に満ちた光り輝く都市に続くビフレストのような道の端に立っていた。アスガルドではなかったが、似てはいる。

母は白く輝く衣を纏い、歓迎の笑みを湛えて虹の道を歩いてくる。かつても彼女は黄金に煌めていたた。ロキが彼女が母であることを否定し、彼女の死の元凶となったあの時も。彼女を前にするのは拷問に等しかったが、彼女から目を逸らし、オーディンを向く方が辛かった。

ロキは母に向き直る。彼女に歩み寄りたかったが、足は凍りついたようにその場を離れない。彼の元に辿りつくと、母は両手で彼の顔を包み込んだ。その指が濡れ、彼女はそれを拭い去った。

「母上」ロキの声は掠れている。なぜなら未だに彼女の死を夢に見るし、何よりも、彼女が彼の母親なのだから。今も、これからもずっと、彼の母親だ。もう二度と否定しない。小柄な身体に腕を回して引き寄せた。小柄かもしれないが、彼女の腕は彼を力強く抱きしめていた。「申し訳ありませんでした」

「いいのよ、親愛なる子。あなたは帰って来たのだから」何世紀も前に彼の要望で呼ばれなくなった呼称だったが、また耳にしたそれは運命的な響きを持っていた。アスガルドは場所ではないとオーディンは言った。民なのだと。だが、ロキはアスガルド人ではない。この聖地に足を踏み入れることが許されるとは、もう何年も信じていなかった。氷の巨人をアスガルドの玉座につけることを許さなかったオーディンが、焦がれしヴァルハラの門を氷の巨人に潜らせるなど、誰が思うだろうか。

オーディン。彼はオーディンを思い出した。彼が息子たちを愛していると言ったことを。

ヘラを思い出す。そしてスルトも。永劫の炎の熱を頬に感じたこと。ソーの潰れた眼窩の傷を手当てし、二人してベッドの横で子供のように、王の重たい頭を肩に乗せて眠ったことも。

ロキは殺戮を思い出す。ステイツマン。ヘイムダル、死んでいる。

ソー。

ソー！

ロキは母の手首を掴んだ。「ソーはどこに？」

「お前の兄はまだ生きている」オーディンが答えた。子供の頃に向けられていた優しい眼差しでロキを見つめている。年老いて随分と甘くなったものだ。「お前の戦いは終わったのだ。生者の心配はするな。ロキ、放蕩息子よ。お前は帰ってきたのだ」オーディンは手を差し伸べた。未だ彼の手を包み込めるほど大きい父の手を見て、ロキは自分の手を重ねた。

＊＊＊  
――タイタン――

『動け』ネビュラは自分に言い聞かせた。彼女の身体を構成する、苦痛を訴える生身の骨肉以外の部分がその命令に従おうとする。『動け、役立たず』

横手で濡れたような窒息音がして、彼女はそこに胸部に穴が開いた人間を見つけた。スターク。サノスがただ一つ、名前を記憶に留めておいた男だ。

あのもう一人の人間は持っていたインフィニティ・ストーンをこのつまらない人間の命の代わりに差し出した。その男が他の者たちと一緒に塵と化していなければ、ネビュラが自分の手で頸り殺していただろう。だが、彼はこの悪夢の結末を千四百万通り見て、その中で唯一成功した未来にはトニー・スタークが必要不可欠だったという。

そして今、サノスが掘った最初の墓であるこのタイタンには彼女とこの男の二人しかいなかった。あの狂人は厳密に言えば、確かに約束を守った。スタークはまだ生きている。だが、彼女がどうにかしなければ、長くはないだろう。  
――アルファ宇宙域のどこか――

トニーは目を覚ました途端に後悔した。あの恐怖を忘れられるほど幸運ではなかったようで、すべてを恐ろしく鮮明に憶えていた。彼はガラス製の筒状の機械に全裸で入っていた。清潔に保たれてはいたが、どこもかしこも塵が入り込んでいる。爪の下、肺の中、彼の血管の中を巡るそれはどれもピーターだ。ピーター、あの高校生。ピーター、死して忘れ去られた惑星で一歩兵のような無残な死を迎えるのではなく、もっと明るい未来があったはずの少年。トニーは自分の胸に開いた穴を思い出すが、そこにあるのはアークリアクターや昔の傷を覆うピンク色の線だけだ。まるで何度もペンキを塗られた壁のような気分だった――引き伸ばされ、押しつぶされ、今にもひび割れそうな。トニーはこの船に引きずり込まれたのを思い出す。この機械に押し込められ、首に何かを刺されたことを。

ガラスのチューブが開いて、青い肌の宇宙人――アンドロイドだったか？――が服を差し出していた。トニーはゆっくりと、彼を守る鎧のようにそれを身に着ける。彼のアーマーはまだ中にあったが、ナノマシンは修理を必要としており、それは地球にある彼のラボでなくては不可能だ。「銀河標準語はわかる？」

「ああ」どこかでソーに会ったら感謝を――そうだった。ソーは死んだのだ。

ネビュラは頷く。「あまり激しく動き回ったりしない方がいい。あんたはまだ完治していない。あんたが何かよくわからないけど、そのテクノロジーが再生プロセスを邪魔してるわ。ついて来て」

他の日だったら、口論に発展していただろうが、この時のトニーにはそんなことをする気力も意思もなかった。「君、名前は？」ブリッジに到着する頃になってようやく口を開く。

「ネビュラ」操縦席に座りながら彼女が言った。「地球にあんたを連れて帰る」

「なぜ？」

「あんたはそこから来た。このイカレた状況を直すために、そこから始めてもいいかと思って」

そこから始める、だって？これは始まりではない。終わりだ。もう何も残っていないのだ。

「違う」ネビュラが彼を向いたので、トニーは頭に浮かべていた言葉を声に出していたのだと気がついた。「これは終わりじゃない。ここから反撃するの。私たちから全てを奪ったあの怪物にハッピーエンドなんて迎えさせない。これを直す――」

「――何を直すって？僕たちは失敗したんだ」トニーが噛みつくように言った。ピーター。ストレンジ。あの宇宙人たち――全員が塵になった。宇宙の全てが塵に。六年間も将来訪れるかもしれない脅威に対して備えてきたつもりが、結局どうなった？「君だってその場にいただろう！何が起こったか、その目で見ただろう。僕たちは誰も守ることができなかったんだ」

「ならその復讐（アベンジ）をするだけよ」ネビュラが唸るように言い返した。それをトニーは思わず二度見してしまった。「黙るか手伝うか決めて。ＦＴＬドライブを実行するには燃料が足りない。光速で移動しても地球につくには数週間かかる。私はこの難破船の間を手動で潜り抜けないといけないから、あんたは星図を見て私たちがちゃんと正しい方角に向かっているか確認して」

彼は疲れ切っていた。できることはすべてやったのに、それでも足りなかった。もう、ただ眠って二度と目が覚めないでほしかった。トニーはコンソールに座る。沈黙が下りた。

「どこから始めればいいのかもわからない」

ネビュラは椅子ごと彼に向き直った。「サノスはあんたを脅威と捉えた。私にとってはそれだけで始まりとしては充分。今は、どうやってここから――」

何かがガラスにぶつかる大きな音と共に、船全体が揺れた。トニーは体の中のナノマシンに呼びかけ、ネビュラは飛び上がって攻撃態勢を取った。「今のは一体なんだ？」

「左舷船窓に生命反応あり」コンピューターが答えた。

トニーはそちらを見上げる。すると、船体のガラスに張りついた、濃い青色の不思議と見覚えのある人型の生命体があった。  
――ヴァルハラ――

彼らは三日三晩続く宴を開き、皿から食べ物が無くなることも、盃が空になることもなかった。ウォーリアーズ・スリーも彼を歓迎したが、それはどちらかというと義務であるためか、彼らはすぐにそれぞれの席に戻って宴会を楽しんでいた。ロキは母の隣に座り、アップルサイダーや蜂蜜酒を飲み、イノシシの最も美味な肉を与えられた。三日目にヴァルキリーがやってきた。長身で強そうな別のヴァルキリーが彼女の後に続いて入ってくる。ヴァルは彼を見つけるなり、彼の頭を強かに叩いていた。

「あんたたちに置いていかれて、サカールに残っていれば大丈夫だったのに」彼女は言って、彼の頬にキスをした。

もう一人のヴァルキリーが鼻を膨らませたのを見て、ロキはピンときた。彼女の顔を知っている。アスガルドの宮殿の天井や壁に描かれた数多くの壁画に、ヴァルキリーの軍団を率いていた彼女の勇姿を題材としたものがいくつもあった。

「何をそんなに心配してるのか、わかんないわ。この子、五歳くらいよ」ヴァルが彼女に告げた。「この子のおむつを換えたことだってあるんじゃないの？」

「なんだって！？」ロキはもう一人のヴァルキリーを凝視した。

「ブリュンヒルデ、こちらはロキ。ロキ、こちらはブリュンヒルデ」ヴァルが二人を紹介した。

「厳密に言って、ずっと昔に会ったことがあるわ」ブリュンヒルデが笑顔で言った。「おむつが関係していたかもしれない」

「いや、会ったことなんてない。ヴァルキリーに出会っていれば、憶えているはずだ」ロキはおどけて答える。「それと、おむつの話はもうやめてくれないか？頼むから」

「あら、本当に？あなた、ソーに引きずられてヴァルキリーたちの訓練を見に行っていたじゃない。憶えていないの？」左手に座っていたフリッガが訊いてきた。

兵舎の訓練場の風景がチラリと脳裏に浮かぶ。二本の三つ編みにされた金髪。小さな指が褐色の肌に掛けられた金のネックレスに伸ばされ、顔面にかかった髪のせいでくしゃみをしてしまった。背景には子供の笑い声。

「あんた、本当は何歳なんだ？」ロキがヴァルに尋ねた。

「フリッガ、あなたの息子、すごく失礼よ」ヴァルは彼に向かって言ってから、母に一礼して、ブリュンヒルデと連れ立ち去って行った。ロキは笑う両親と共に取り残された。裏切り者め。

「変なの」沈黙が戻ると、ロキが言った。

「ソーがヴァルキリーの青い制服を欲しがっていたこと、憶えているかしら？」母が尋ねたので、ロキは笑おうと思ったが、きっと出てくる声はすすり泣きのように聞こえてしまうだろう。

「ロキ？」

ロキは盃を飲みほした。「死後の世界では何をするべきなんですか？悪いですが、こんなことを続けるくらいならば、もう一度死んで別の宴会に行きたいくらいです」

＊＊＊

ビフレストによく似ていて、そうではないその道は、公式には最後の道と呼ばれており、宇宙の全ての星へと繋がっていた。その端に座って強く意識を集中させれば、生者の世界を見ることができた。どうでもよいのだが。彼は死んだので、もはや生者に構う必要はないのだった。

しかし、ロキは昔から忘れることが苦手だったので、生者の世界を眺めるのだった。

彼は地球で最も田舎臭くない国に厄介になっているようだった。ソーは自分の部屋を持っており、広く開けた窓には深い青のカーテンがかかっている。

ソーはベッドの上で胎児のように丸まって寝ている。その手には何も残されていなく、何にも縋ることもできずに、子供たちを失い、二度と戻ってくることはないと知った母親さながらに泣き崩れていた。国を失った王のように。

翌朝、オーディンが彼を見つけた。「寝たのかと思っていた」

「私たちは死んでいるのですよ。なぜ眠る必要があるんですか？」ロキが問う。「なぜ三日も食べ続ける必要が？」

「しなくてもよいのだと思う」オーディンは彼の隣に立った。「ソーを見つけたようだな。お前の死を嘆いている」

「兄上は全てを嘆いている。もう、何も残されていないのだから」

「あれは立ち直る。お前がビフレストで死んだと思っていた時、ソーは悲嘆に明け暮れていた。だが、立ち直った。同じように、今回も立ち直るだろう」オーディンは彼に手を差し伸べ、ロキは自分の背丈が半分になったかのような錯覚をした。「さあ、来なさい、ロキ。生者のことは生者に任せると良い。ソーはもはやお前と同じ次元にはいないのだ。今は、ここがお前の故郷だ。そろそろ、案内してやろうではないか」

ロキは差し出された手を取り、黙って父の後に続いた。故郷が民であるはずならば、どうやってヴァルハラが彼の故郷になりえるのか、彼は訊かなかった。ロキはソーではない。彼には民はいないのだ。

ほんの数週間、彼にはソーがいたが、もうそれすらもなくなってしまった。彼はここで何をしているのだろうと疑問に感じたが、ロキは本質的に順応性が高かった。彼は悪戯の神である。自分の居場所を見つけてみせる。あるいは、最悪の場合は自分で作り出してみせよう。

＊＊＊

ソーは涙を流していた。

シュリ女王は民衆と共に兄であり王である男の喪に服す間でも、宮殿内にソーのための寝室を用意してくれた。ソーには、彼のために喪に服す民衆は残されておらず、彼の方が民衆の死を嘆く立場にあった。あと少しだったというのに。彼らはヘラを倒し、ようやくロキが彼の隣に立つようになり、本物のヴァルキリーと友達にもなったというのに、全部無意味だったのだ。みんな死んでしまった。みんなヴァルハラにいるのに、王の役を演じようとした馬鹿なガキのソーだけが、彼らの仇討ちさえできなかった汚名と共に生き残ってしまった。

三週間だ。地球に来てから三週間。この惑星が負った致命傷をアベンジャーズが縫い合わせようとしているが、失敗している。その後、彼らはここに戻って来て、まだ瘡蓋ができかけている傷を舐めるのだ。昨夜は北方で石油漏出を起こしたタンカーの始末だった。その前は、南の隣国を北朝鮮が侵略しようとしたのを阻止した。その前は、街中の暴徒を止めることだった。

全員のために開放された食堂があったが、彼は他の者たちと共に食事をするだけの気力がどうしても湧かなかった。誰かが彼のために日に二回、部屋まで食事を運んできた――だいたいはブルースかスティーブだった。時折、彼は少しだけ食べることがあった。他の時は酒に逃げようとしたが、ヴァルキリーを思い出すだけだった。

これまで生きてきた中で初めて、ソーは諦めた。

できるところは仲間を助ける。なにしろ、この世の惨状は彼のみがもたらしたものなのだから。なぜ、頭を狙わなかったのか。こればっかりは必ず償うが、残りはシュリとブルースに任せた。彼らはこの混乱を直す方法を模索しているが、無駄だということを教えてやるだけの気力すら、今のソーにはなかった。

眠りは祝福であると同時に呪いだった。眠りの中で、彼は決して実現することのない未来の夢を見て、決して彼を解放しようとしない過去の夢を見る。夢の中では子供たちが、彼の子供たちがアスガルドの書庫にいた。金髪の巻き毛に翠の瞳をした姫たちだった。彼は同じ書庫に佇む母と、その腕に抱かれる随分と幼いロキの姿も見た。ロキを肩に乗せるヘイムダルを。彼に初めての木刀を渡す父の姿を。

ロキの目から生命の光が消え去る瞬間を見た。どこから見てもヨトゥンの姿で血は赤く、彼本来の肌の色よりも息を呑むほど色鮮やかな青痣がその首を彩っていた。

ソーは目を覚ますと、涙を流すのだった。

＊＊＊

ありがたいことに、死後の世界には宴会以外にもすることがあるようだった。いくつもの庭園があり、そしてそう、アスガルドにあった本が全て揃った書庫があった。祖父もいる。二人も。ボルは物静かだが甘やかすのが好きで、よくロキを狩りに誘った。ロキに孫であった経験はなかったので、どのように振る舞うべきか戸惑った。

なぜアスガルドの初代王が氷の巨人の未熟児にここまで優しくするのか理解できずにいたが、それはもう一人の祖父と出会うまでのことだった。そして彼はアスガルドとヨトゥンヘイムが常に戦争をしていたわけではないことを思い出した。

ベストラは美貌と王者の風格を持ち――鮮やかな青い肌をしていた。巨人にしては小さいが、巨人であることに変わりない。ベストラはボルほど温もりのある性格をしていなかったが、機知に富み辛辣な舌を持っていた。それはロキを大いに楽しませるのだった。そして、ベストラこそ、彼にヨトゥナー、そして長く失われたヨトゥンヘイムの栄光について教えてくれたのだ。戦争が起こる前の、ロキが生まれる前のヨトゥンヘイムについて、彼の知らなかった無数のことを。雪で作られた城や、赤道で行われる初雪を祝う祭りのことを。アース神族が夢にも思いつかないような魔術の知識が眠る太古の神殿のことを。

「彼らは皆死んだわけではないよ。北方に集落が残されている」彼はロキに告げた。「彼らは素朴だが誇り高い人々だ。まだ冬を越すことはできるだろう」

ロキは謝罪するべきか悩んだ。彼の出生の秘密が明かされた後、彼の取った行動が短絡的だったことを認める気はある。裏切りに我を失っていたが、それは言い訳にはならないだろう。一度、謝ろうと試みたものの、あまりにひどくどもってしまったので銀の舌ロキの二つ名を返上した方がいいかもしれないと思ったが、ベストラはその心配を手で振り払うだけだった。彼は自分の庭から摘んだエルダーベリーをロキにやると、彼を追い払うのだった。ベストラには魔力がある。フリッガのように強力だが、もっと鋭いものだ。ロキが立ち去る前に、魔術や時空についての本をくれた。それらを操る方法はロキが思い描いていたよりも多く存在しているようだった。

父と母は城の西翼に居を構えており、ロキはその扉の前に立っていた。彼は外で庭に種を植える母の姿は見かけていた。オーディンは、しかし、バスローブを纏った姿で扉を開けた。

「本気か？」ロキは彼の衣服の趣味を疑った。

「悪くない出で立ちだと言われたのでな」父はそう言うと、彼を室内に招き入れた。「来なさい。梨のサイダーがあるのだが、フリッガはわし一人では飲ませてくれんのだ」

「それはあなたが良い酒の飲み方をご存知ないからです」ロキは口答えしていた。一瞬だけ、彼は父と和解したわけではないのだということを忘れていた。ロキはオーディンに対して怒り狂う新たな理由を見つけたのだということを。「なぜ、私にベストラのことを教えて下さらなかったのですか？」

オーディンは二人分の酒をグラスに注いだ。「ヨトゥンヘイムとの戦争の後、みな忘れたがっていたようだったのでな。そうさせたのだ」

「これもまた、アスガルドの大帝国を築き上げるための嘘の一つですか」

「息子よ、王国というものは真実の礎に建てられるものではないのだ」オーディンは言って、彼にグラスを渡した。『お前は物言いが似ている』とヘラが言っていた。段々と否定することが難しくなっていた。

「でも、なぜソーにまで嘘を、私にまで嘘をつく必要が？ソーに玉座を継がせるため準備をしていたのですから、いずれあなたの秘密の全てが兄上の知るところとなる日が来るのは分かっておられたはずだ」

オーディンは彼に手を伸ばし、しわだらけの指で彼の頬骨をなぞると手を下ろした。「わしはお前たち二人とも統治者にするために教育していた。かつて、お前はわしが何のためにお前を拾ったのか、尋ねたことがあったな。二つの国家に平和をもたらすのを期待してのことだったと、わしは答えた。あの神殿でお前を見つけた時、わしが知っていたのは、お前にはラウフェイの家紋が浮かび上がっていたということだけだ。お前は彼の第一子だったが、未熟児はよく戦での機運を得るためにノルンの女神への生贄にされた。わしがお前を拾ったのは、お前が小さく、泣いており、そしてわしがお前を愛していたからだ」

「なぜあなたの息子として育てたのです？」オーディンはバルコニーへ足を向けたので、ロキは後に続いた。「今になっても、教えてはくれないのですか？」

「そのつもりではなかった」オーディンは眼下の庭園に目を向けて言った。母が彼らを見て、手元に戻る前に二人に手を振った。「もともとは、お前を王家の被後見人として育てるつもりだった」

懐かしい怒りが湧いてきた。「つまり、私はあなたの虜囚になるはずだったと？」

「わしの言葉を曲解するんじゃない、ロキ」オーディンは溜め息をついた。「これだから、わしは当初の計画を断念したのだ。お前にわしらの愛情を疑ってほしくはなかったのだ」

「それでも私は疑った」

「それでもお前は疑った」

＊＊＊

ロキは多すぎる感情に満たされて、膨張しているように感じていた。それは彼を疲弊させた。その夜、彼は多くの者たちと同じ空間にいるのが嫌で、宴会への出席を断った。代わりに菓子パンを乗せた皿を手に、最後の道の端から見える星々の上に足をぶらぶらと垂らして座った。ソーはハリケーン災害に見舞われた島で自然そのものと戦っていた。他のアベンジャーズたちは役に立っていない。彼を守れそうな人物はアイアンマンくらいしかおらず、肝心のスタークはどこにも見当たらない。スタークを失ったというのならば、希望など捨てた方がいいだろう。スタークを見つけることはできるだろうかと考えたが、そうすればソーから視線を外さなければならなくて、彼にはまだその心の準備ができていなかった。

「ああ、菓子パンはここにありましたか」背後でヘイムダルの声がしたと思うと、彼は招かれてもいないのにロキの隣に座った。「お気をつけてください。そればっかり食べていると、すぐに腰回りに肉が付きますよ」

「死んでるんだから、好きにする」ロキは鋭く言い返した。アベンジャーズは帰路についたようだが、道中は不安になるほど静かだった。ソーはストームブレーカーを脇に置いて床に座っている。ロマノフが彼に話しかけたが、彼は返事をしなかった。ブルースは彼の横で眠っている。「あの馬鹿。早く気を取り直さないと、事態を直す前に死んでしまうぞ」

「それは、もはやあなたが気を煩わせることではありません」

「何を言う。心配するに決まってるだろう。あの大馬鹿者は自ら殺されに行ってるのだぞ？」ロキは怒りで煮えくり返っていた。「なぜお前は怒りを覚えないのだ？」

「説明ができません。ソーのことがどうでも良くなったのではありませんが、ただ、彼の人生における私の役割は終わったのだと感じるのです。我々はもはや生者のことを気にかける必要はないのですよ、小さな子」ヘイムダルは言って、どこか遠くを見ていた。

「私をそんな風に呼ぶな」

「あなたは五歳の頃から、そんなことを言っていましたが、未だうまくいってない。それが今更変わるとでも？」ヘイムダルは立ち上がった。「お休みなさいませ」

なんということだろう。死後の世界においても、彼は抱かぬべき感情を抱く狂人なのだ。気に病むことはないのに、目的を失い孤独になったソーを見ると、彼は何かを壊したくなった。ソーのことを憎んでいると思い込んでいた頃の方が楽だった。憂さ晴らしに食べ物に走ることが許されるのならば、まさに今だろう。だが、さらに手を伸ばすと、奇妙なことに空になっていた。「それは私のだったんだぞ、泥棒め！」ロキはヘイムダルの立ち去った方角に怒鳴りつけた。むかつく、面白がるような笑い声が返ってくるだけだった。

＊＊＊

それがロキの全人生における皮肉だった。彼はソーに別れを告げようと八年間費やし、ようやくそれが叶ったと思えば、それに耐えられないのだ。もっとも、千五百年も共に過ごしてきた事実に対して、八年の闘争など何になるだろう。ロキは物心ついた時からソーの後に従っていたのだ。死後も同じようにするのは至極当然のことかもしれない。  
――ワカンダ――

ソーはヴァルハラの門前に立ち、片手にミョルニルを、もう片手にストームブレーカーを握りしめ、門を開くようガンガンと叩き続けていたが、どちらの武器も、彼の拳をもってしても足りなかった。向こう側には父と母がいる。ロキが向こう側から彼を見ている。ソーは懇願し嘆願したが、門は閉ざされたままだった。そして、ロキは背を向けると立ち去るのだ。ロキはいつも去って行く。

何もかもが白くなる。

ソーが目を覚ますと、煙と灰の臭いが充満していた。部屋中が焼け焦げた洞窟のようになっており、僅かに開いた扉の隙間からは、スティーブの心配そうな顔が覗いていた。

「悪い」ソーが言った。その声は異質に聞こえた。ここ最近、自分の声を聞いていなかった。

スティーブは溜め息をつくと、室内に入ってベッドの上の彼の隣に腰を下ろした。「君が悲鳴を上げていた」

「起こしてしまってすまなかった、友よ」ソーは言って、背を向けた。ベッドから起き上がろうとしたが、スティーブは彼の肩に手を置いた。

「君は一人じゃない」

ソーは彼の手を押しのけて立ち上がる。だが、スティーブはまだ終わっていなかった。「僕には気持ちがわかるよ、一度に全てを失うという気持ちが。取り戻したと思ったら、また失って。僕にはわかる。君の国民の事は本当に残念だと思っている。君のおとう――」

「――やめろ！」そのことについて話すことはできない、とてもではないが。駄目だ。彼は一歩後退し、また一歩後ずさった。スティーブが顔を上げると、彼の目にも涙が浮かんでいた。

「ソー――」

「やめろ、俺は――」

スティーブは立ち上がった。「わかった、わかった。これを片付けよう」

＊＊＊

彼らは一緒になって居心地の悪い沈黙の中、部屋を片付けた。それはアベンジャーズタワーで暮らしていた頃の記憶を呼び覚ました。彼は床の履き方やラザニアの作り方を教えてくれるナターシャを懐かしんだ。彼は観葉植物に水遣りをさせるためにトニーを引っ張り回すスティーブを懐かしんだ。ソーはトニーを懐かしんだ。

スティーブは彼が生きていると思っていると、後に彼に告げた。二人がようやく片付け終え、ワカンダに太陽が上った後のことだ。寝室の外で揚げバナナの朝食を二人で分け合った。廊下を行き来する使用人たちが二人に奇妙な目を向けていたが、地球において、ソーはそういう視線に慣れきっていた。「僕にはわかるはずだ」彼は言う。「彼が死んでいるのなら、わかるはずなんだ」

ソーはコーヒーをもう少しだけ飲むと、スティーブの手を取った。トニー・スタークは死んだ。マインドストーンの力に抗った唯一のモータルであるトニー。彼はインフィニティストーンを使って命を作り出し、その命はミョルニルを持ち上げるほどの高潔な存在だった。トニーならば、こんな事態を招くことにはならなかったはずだ。それだけで、ソーにとってはトニーの死の証拠足りえたのだ。

だが今は、スティーブは充分失ってきたので、この希望に縋る必要があるのならば、ソーがそれを取り上げることなどできなかった。他のアベンジャーズに比べればスティーブは年長者だったが、それでもまだ若いのだから。  
――ヴァルハラ――

母がロキと共に座って彼を見守っていた。「あなたが心配だわ」彼女が言った。

ヴァルハラはこの世のすべての魔術の知識、物語を永遠に読み続け、作り上げ、語り続けることができる所。それは彼が欲するもの全てであるのに、間違っているように感じた。彼自身が間違っているように感じた。もしかしたら、本当はヘルに落ちる手筈だったのではないだろうか。このことを母に話してみると、彼女は稲妻のように青い瞳で彼を見据えた――彼は涙を浮かべずにその目を長く見つめることができなかった。

「あなたは彼と一緒に嘆いているのですね」

「あなたは彼の母親ではありませんか。なぜあなたはそうしないのですか？」

「それは私たちの手の届かない次元でのこと。私たちにできるのは、彼が私たちのもとに来るのを待つことだけ」彼女はまるで普通の事のように彼に告げた。まるで、死んでしまえば、突然感情は消え去るのだとでも言うように。

ロキはそれだけではないと知っていた。彼はサカールでソーの死を悼んだ。彼は嘆き、忘れようとした。グランドマスターに強制的に触れられるたびに、恩恵よりは枷に感じられたキスをするたびに。喪失感と虚無感でいっぱいだったが、間違っているようには感じていなかった。冬の小箱を持ち上げて、己の皮膚が青く変色していくのを見たあの時からは。

＊＊＊

数日後、ベストラが彼の元を訪れた。二人は最後の道で何時間も言葉は交わさないが親しげに座り、ワカンダで壊れた家屋を建て直す手伝いをするソーの様子を眺めていた。「お前は正しい」ついに彼は言った。「お前はここにいるべきではない」

ロキは弾かれたように祖父を見上げた。「それじゃあ、一体どうして私はここに？」いったい、ここにいた理由はなんだったのか。

「お前は運命の糸の術を唱えたことはあるか？」ベストラが彼に尋ねた。

「もちろん」彼は答える。その術を唱えたことのない魔術の使徒など存在するのだろうか。自分と愛する者や家族、自分にもっとも影響を及ぼす相手と繋げる光り輝く色とりどりの糸を見つめたことのない者などいるものか。

「死んだ後、それらの糸がどうなるか知っているか？」

「推測するなら、絆は途切れるのだろうな。繋がりは終わる」

「必ずしもそうだとは言えない。私に術をかけてもらえないか、ロキ？」ベストラは彼に向き直り、その前で胡坐をかいた。

ロキも祖父と向き合うように座り、頷くと、術を行い、言葉を紡ぎ、絆が形を得る様子を見つめた。

ロキが待っていると、柔らかな灰色の線が彼の心臓から形作られ始め、四方八方へ向かい、様々な形を取っていった。

「そうだ。生に於いて、私はボルやオーディン、他の者たちと繋がっていた。死に於いて、運命は私のために何も計画していない。他の者たちとの未来はない。他の死者と違わず、世界に影響を及ぼすことができない」

ベストラの魔術の爽やかな冷気が彼の上に納まるのをロキは感じた。「お祖父さま？」

「見なさい」ベストラは彼の心臓を見つめて言った。

あぁ。

無数の糸。幾つかは黄金、他には銀色、だがすべて輝いている。見覚えのある糸は緑と赤が混じり、明るく太く、それを目で追って星々の方へ視線を向けると、それはソーの心臓に繋がり、彼を引っ張り寄せていた。「どういうことですか？」

「世界はまだお前に大きな役割を与えているのだよ」

「では、私はなぜ死んだのです？」

「それはおそらく、お前がオーディンの無鉄砲な息子だからだろう」べステラは笑みを湛えて告げ、相手を不安にさせるその赤い瞳には不思議と温もりが宿っていた。「さて、おまえの両親はとても怒るだろう。なにしろこれは――厳密に言えば――摂理に反することだから。だが、私はアスガルドとヨトゥンヘイムのベストラ。好きにさせてもらう」

大好きなその言い回しにロキが顔を上げると、祖父の顔には悪戯っぽい笑みが浮かべられていた。彼は上体を屈め、ロキと額を押し合わせた。

世界が白に包まれた。  
――アルファ宇宙域の何処か――

ロキはザンダー製の再生チューブの中で目覚めた。周囲を見回し、笑った。

「お目覚めのようだな、トナカイ君」トニー・スタークが言った。


	2. 第二章

――アルファ宇宙域の何処か――

医務室の明るい光の中で、トニーは青い宇宙人がロキであることを認識していた。意識の無いその身体を二人掛かりで再生装置に運び込みながら、トニーは言った。「これがアスガルドの船だったんだ。ネビュラ、他にも生存者がいないか確認するべきだ」心の中で希望が、小さく脆い希望が湧き出た。ソーはまだ生きているのかもしれない。

「もうやった」ネビュラが言った。「ここには何もない。こいつがなぜ生きているのかも分からない」

なぜ、まったくなぜ、トニーは何もないところに希望を見出そうとするのだろうか。

「まあ、死ぬのが下手な奴がいるとすれば、こいつだろうな」ネビュラの困惑した眼差しに、彼は続ける。「こいつはロキだ。かつてはアスガルドの王子だったが、ちょっとスーパーヴィランになって、それから死んだけど、実は死んでなくて。あと、こいつは前はこんなに…青くなかった」

「アスガルドのロキ王子は知っている」ネビュラは鼻を膨らませた。「何年も前にタイタンに落ちた。実際に目の当たりにしたことはなかったけど、一週間をかけてサノスはそいつを破壊した。ずっと兄のソーの名を叫び続けていたと聞くわ」

「なんでサノスがこいつを破壊するんだ？」

「地球で傀儡王にするために。それを食い止めたんじゃなかったの？」

「僕は六人いた中の一人だった」トニーが答えた。いったい、そのうちのどれ程が残されているのだろうか。「僕はロキがサノスと取引をしたのかと思っていた。ストーンと惑星を引き換えにする、といったような」

ネビュラは笑ったが、そこに面白味を見つけたわけではなさそうだ。「王子様はどんな境遇に陥ったのか、まったくわかってなかったでしょうよ。こいつから目を離さない方がいい。サノスがどれほどこいつを歪めたのか分からないし、こいつがどれほど正気を保っているかも分からない。それでも、役には立つかもしれない。ここに留まって待つことはできない。デブリの間を抜ける。こいつを見張ってて」

そう言って、ネビュラは部屋を出て行った。

トニーはロキを見つめた。六年間、見なかった顔だ。ロキが地球にサノスの目を向け、ロキがこの酷い惨状の原因を作ったのだ。だが、考えても見れば、テッセラクトを最初に見つけたのは第二次世界大戦中のレッドスカルだ。その後は何十年も忘れられていた。もしも、とトニーは考えた。もしも、テッセラクトと共にスティーブが発見されていなければ、もしもそれを狙ってロキが地球に来なければどうなっていただろうかと。そこに大きな脅威があるのだと、誰も知らないままで、サノスの来訪に対して準備を進める者もいなかっただろう。もっとも、知っていたところで大した助けにはならなかった。彼は知っていながら止めることはできなかったのだから。

そう、彼は止められなかった。代わりに、家に帰る最後の手段として、復讐に燃えるアンドロイドと、ソーの代わりにその弟と共にいるのだ。彼は溜め息をついて医者の机に腰を下ろすと、待った。それほど待つことなく、ロキは目を開き、その目は血のように赤かった。彼はトニーを見て、どういうわけか、爆笑したのだった。

「お目覚めのようだな、トナカイ君」トニーは言った。「塗装作業が上手くいったようでなによりだ」

ロキは困惑に顔を顰め、視線を下げて自分を見た。一瞬だけ緑色の光が現れたが、ロキがそれで何かできる前にそれは霧散した。「ここから出せ」

「ふむ。ちょっと一晩考えさせてくれ。まずはどうやってソーとその民全員が死んで、君がまだここにいて、しかも人に命令しようとするほどピンピンしているのか、その理由を聞かせてくれないか？それに、君は三年前に死んだんじゃなかったっけ？」

「貴様に私の立場を弁明する必要はない」

「それがあるんだ。その中から出てきたいと言うならばね。ネビュラがそいつを設定した内容によれば、君は魔法でその中から脱出することはできないよ」

「サノスの娘がなぜ貴様と一緒に船に乗っているのだ？」ロキは怖がっているように見える。少なくとも、ロキがサノスと一緒に動いている様子は見られない。

「彼女はもう奴の側にはいないんだ。今は二人で地球に向かっている。それが君に関係があるかい？」

ロキは落ち着いた。「ならば一緒に行く」

「あー、駄目だ。前回君が地球に来た時はニューヨーク市を破壊してくれたからな。その後ハルクが君を壊したけどね。本当にまた同じ目に遭いたいのかい？」トニーが尋ねる。地球に誰が残っているのかは考えていない。誰がまだ生きていて、誰がもう生きていないのか。考えられなかった。

「ニューヨークも貴様のど田舎の惑星もどうでもいい。あと、喜べ。ブルースと私は和解した。だから早く私をここから出してもらおうか？」ロキはガラスを押しながら尋ねた。

「もう一度言うが、君がどうやってまだ生きてるのか話すまでは駄目だ。ブルースは君が死んだと言った」

ロキは溜め息をついて、ガラスの壁に寄り掛かり、胸の前で腕を組んだ。「そのとおりだ」

「言いづらいんだが、君はまだ生きてるよ」

「死んでいたんだ」ロキは顔を顰めた。「私はヴァルハラにいたんだが、ソーがあまりにも馬鹿で子供っぽくうじうじしているから兄上を止めるために現世に戻されたんだ」

「ヴァルハラだって？君、スペース天国にいたのに蹴り出されたのか？」

「蹴り出されてない」ロキは呻いた。「このチューブを縮めたのか？私がいないとソーが役立たずなのは、私のせいじゃない。頭を狙え、と何度シフに言われたと思う？兄上は人の話を聞かないんだ」

その時、ピンときた。ロキは嘘をつくが、これは重要なことだ。これについて彼が嘘をつく理由がないのだ。「ソーは生きてるのか？」

「心からそう願う。でないと、私はこの世で一番大きな書庫を無意味に捨て去ったことになるからな」

「だが、ブルースは彼が死んだと言った」

「兄上は死んでない。ここから出すか、眠らせる何かをくれ。狭い所はあまり好きじゃないんだ」ようやく、実際にトニーにも理解できる言葉が出てきた。

「君がトチ狂ったりしても、僕にはスーツがあるし、僕は頭を狙うからね」トニーは忠告すると、ロキを自由にした。

「いいだろう」彼は装置の中から全裸で進み出た。トニーは凝視するつもりはなかったのだが、こういう時の如才なさはとうとう身につけることはなかった。彼の胸元には長いギザギザの傷痕があり、濃い青痣が首飾りのように彼の首を一周していた。きらきらと緑色に輝いたかと思うと、身綺麗にして服を着たロキの姿が現れ、もう青い肌はしていなかった。

じっと見つめていたことをロキに見られたので、彼は慌てたように言った。「僕のためにそんなにおめかししなくてもいいんだぞ」ロキは、よく浮かべるあの面白そうにしているニヤリとした笑みを見せた。彼はロキを連れてブリッジへ向かった。「で、ソーは生きてるのか」

「ああ。その上惨めな姿をさらしてる」

「で、君はなに？助けてやりたいと思ってるわけか？ブルースは確かに君たちが仲直りしたとは言ってたけど、どうも僕には信じ難く思える」

「私とソーの関係がどれほど深いものか、貴様なんぞには理解できまい。信じ難いと思われても驚かない。貴様はモータルで、我々は違うのだから」

「いや、まあ、死んでは蘇ってを繰り返す君を見てると、それは明白だな」トニーは、そのことは認めてやる。「だが、君がソーの頬を引っ叩くためだけに君を地球に連れていくわけじゃない――それより、ずっと大きな問題があるんだからな」

「私はな」ロキは怒りに煮えたぎった。「貴様らを助けようとしているんだが」

「どうやって？」

間があった。「まだ分からない」

＊＊＊

船の残骸を潜り抜け、宇宙船をオートパイロットに設定した後、ネビュラが寝室の一つに消えていった。「あんたたちは好きな寝室を選ぶといいわ。ロケットのは爆発する趣味がない限りはやめておいた方がいい。食べ物は厨房に。というよりは、そこにはレプリケータがあるから」

トニーは操舵席に座った。ロキは踵を返し、厨房へ向かう。トニーは後に続いたほうがいいかとも考えたが、そうするだけの気力がなかった。食べ物も飲み物もいらなかったし、できれば眠ってしまいたかったが、果たしてこの先それができるかどうかも分からなかった。

その代わりに、膝の上に手を置いて、星々が通り過ぎていくのを眺めていた。頭に浮かぶのはピーターの事だけだ。メイには何と告げればいいのだろう？ネッドやミシェルには？それに、ペッパーはどうしているだろう？彼が気にかけている者たちが全員塵となって風に乗って消えていたら、どうすればいいのか。胸中でパニックが起き始めていた。呼吸法を試すべきだろうが、今彼が欲しいのは酒だった。いや、酒が必要だった。もう八カ月も酒を断っていたし、充分だろう。今なら、酒を飲んでも誰も咎めないはずだ。息ができない。『消えたくないよ、スタークさん』

空気がない、あるのはだた塵だけ――何もかもが黒く埋め尽くされ――

――飾り気のない茶色をした塵がエメラルドグリーンに変わり、金色がかった鮮やかな色がどうにかして彼の肺に空気を送り込んで、彼は強制的に息をさせられた。温もりのある手が肩に置かれており、もうひとつ腋の下を支えていた。「ほら」そこにいるのはロキだった。その魔法とふざけた顔が彼のパニック発作を和らげている。ロキは何らかの飲み物を召喚し、それはメイプルシロップのようなものだった。「これを飲め」

反論するには混乱しすぎいているトニーは、それに従った。それは気持ち悪いほどに甘く、吐き気を催したが、体は呼吸を思い出したようだ。「僕は今何を飲んだんだ？」

「惚れ薬だ――」

「――効いてない、もっと頑張れ」涙目でトニーは言い返した。もう一度深く息を吸うと、彼の目の焦点がロキに合った。

「その気にさせない方がいい」ロキはこれまで彼が聞いたこともないほど優しい声音で言った。「全部飲み干せ。心を落ち着かせてくれる」

「ずっとこれを探してた、魔法のスペースプロザック」トニーは言ったが、薬を飲み干した。彼を殺すものかもしれなかったが、いろいろと考えてみると、正直死んだ方がこれから彼を待ち受けている現実よりもずっと楽なことに違いなかった。ロキは彼に困惑した面持ちを見せている。ちょうどいい。困惑した悪戯の神は、ただの悪戯の神ほど危険な存在ではなさそうだ。

「ネビュラは正しい。部屋を選んで、休もうとするだけでも必要だ。部屋を見て回ろうじゃないか」彼は立ち上がると、手を差し伸べた。トニーはそれを取ると、スーパーヴィランの横で居住区を歩いた。

最初の部屋には爆弾がいくつかあった。「これはロケットとやらのだな。次だ。駄目だ、スターク、次だ。爆発はごめんだ」

「はいはい、わかったよ。ただ、スタークと呼ぶのはやめてくれ。僕はトニーだ」

次の部屋は木の葉や枝、樹液ばかりがあった。二人は慎重に戸を閉めると、次の部屋へ向かった。ロキは歩く評論であり、結構楽しかった。トニーは彼をどう思えばよいのか分からなかった。彼がトニーの手を引いて部屋を見て回る間も、トニーの脈を探っていることを隠そうともしないのも始末が悪い。次の部屋は壁にカセットプレーヤーが固定されていた。カセットプレーヤーだ。地球の。トニーは無意識に動いて、再生ボタンに手を伸ばしていた。それを押して、カチッと音がするのを確認してから放した。

『オーオ、子供たち、色々なものはどんどん分かりやすくなっていくんだ…』

トニーはロキを見やり、彼もトニーを見返していた。

『オーオ、子供たち、色々なものは輝きだすんだ…』

トニーは音楽を消した。

「私は隣の部屋にしよう。この部屋はお前の好きにするがいい」ロキは彼の腕を放し、優雅に一礼すると部屋を出て行った。

「参ったな。実に参った」

＊＊＊

トニー・スタークは失意の人であり、おそらく現状誰の助けにもなれない。ましてや、塵と化した者たちの助けになど。だが、ロキは彼の中にある狂気を理解できた。何かを情熱的に信じてきたのに、最後にはそれがすべて虚構だったと知ってしまうことの虚しさを知っていた。彼はニューヨーク市の塔の中でそれを見てきたし、今も目の当たりにしたばかりだ。痛みと怒りと苦悩の壁の向こうにあるのは狂気だ。それがあるから、トニーのことは猛烈に好ましいのだ。

彼らは不可能に挑まなければならない――それには狂気が必要だった。

ロキは寝室に入って戸を閉める。この部屋には寝るためのマットしかなく、柔らかなベッドはなかった。それは構わない。もう何年も柔らかいベッドの上では眠れなくなっていた。服を掛け、夜着を召喚すると、横になって眠りについた。  
――ワカンダ――

ロケットは彼の船に連絡を取ろうと試みたが、ヴィブラニウムの助けをもってしても、必要な距離には満たなかった。ただ…そこまで必要ではない。グルートの枝切れでもあれば足りるのだ。彼は随分といろいろ落としていたから、また彼を育てるに足りるはずだった。同じ存在ではないのはわかっていたが、せめて、試してみたかった。他の奴らと連絡さえ取れれば。彼らが生きていれば、の話だったが。

別に彼らのことは気にしていない。もう長いこと彼とグルートの二人だけだったのだから、彼らが生き残ったかどうかなど、それほど気にならないのだ。唯一気になるのは、グルートを取り戻せることだけだ。そうすれば、全て大丈夫になる。人口が半分になったからと言っても、賞金稼ぎの需要が減ったわけではないだろう。問題ない。

だいたい、あいつらはたぶん大丈夫だ。ガモーラ以外の奴らが殺すに値するだけの生きて呼吸をする有機体だと認識されるほど頭がいいとは到底思えない。特に、ドラックスやクイルは確実だろう。

大丈夫。彼らは大丈夫だ。断じてロケットは気にしているわけではない。彼は気にしてないのだから。

＊＊＊

スティーブはそれがどのように起きたのか、判然としなかった。

ある日、スティーブはソーを黒く焼け焦げた寝室で発見し、次の日に彼らは二人の巨躯を辛うじて乗せることのできるベッドに一緒に寝ていた。ソーは子供のように、胎児のように丸くなって眠る。時折、彼は悲鳴を上げて飛び起き、スティーブに雷撃を喰らわすがなぜか彼を殺すことはなく、また別の時はスティーブより先に目覚め、ベッドの彼の半分で静かにすすり泣いているのだ。

スティーブは眠らない。瞼の裏にはバッキーが変貌した茶色がかった灰色の塵が躍る。サムやワンダ、他の者たちの成れの果てと同じだ。飾り立てられた天井を見つめ、そこにある模様を目で追い、時折一、二分ほどうたた寝をする。彼の心はどちらの悪夢のほうがより苦しいのか分からず、時々繰り返し見るのだった。目の前で塵に変わる彼らの姿を。あるいは、彼はシベリアにてトニーに訊かれるのだ。「知ってたのか？」と。

彼はこれらの夢を憶えている。かつては毎晩のように見ていたものだ。トニーがバッキーを、あるいは彼自身を殺す夢、または彼の腕の中でトニーが血を流しながら死ぬ夢、それとも彼をあの場所に置いていき、戻ってみた時に彼がたった一人で凍死してしまったのだと知る夢。今は変わった。トニーは彼を殴らなくなったし、バッキーを攻撃することもなくなった。今は、他の者たち同様に、目に浮かべた涙が乾いていき、やがて塵となり、バンカーの外で吹き荒ぶ雪の結晶と共に風に吹かれて消えていくのだ。

彼は眠る間にあまり体を動かさないが、ソーには分かってしまうようで、彼を優しく揺り起すのだ。彼らはそこにはないものを探すかのように互いを抱きしめ、沈黙する。それでは足りなかったが、今はこれで良しとしなければならなかった。

＊＊＊

ソーは感覚を失っていた。

寝て食べて暴動に対抗する人々を助け、農民たちが作物を植えるのを手助けする。髭は伸び放題になり、肌はあまりに日焼けして、彼の腕と胴体の境目にはくっきりと褐色の線が入っている。今は眠っても悪夢で飛び起きては、驚愕するほど力の制御ができなくなっているが、起きている間、彼は悪夢の内容を思い出せないのだった。

太陽は昇っては沈むが、ソーにはどうでもよくなってしまった。

目を閉じれば民の姿が浮かぶが、あまりに深く嘆いたので、もはや何も感じられなくなってしまった。  
――アルファ宇宙域の何処か――

厨房と呼ばれている場所は公共の大部屋で、アベンジャーズ基地のキッチンを思い出させた。あれからの二週間、トニーはよくそこでロキとネビュラと一緒に過ごした。共に食事をするとは限らなかったが、この船でもっともコーヒーに近いズヴィーという温かい飲み物をカップに注ぎ込む時は、ロキはよくレプリケータで作った新鮮な果物を食べていた。テーブルとベンチがあり、作業スペースとして使えるものがあるにもかかわらず、ロキは床に寝そべって本を読むのが好きなようだ。彼の私物はポケットディメンションと呼ばれる小さなブロックの中で常に彼と共に在り、そのうちひとつは大きな書庫だという。

「で、君のそのターディスみたいな図書館から本を借りるにはどうすればいいんだ？」トニーが尋ねる。だらだらするのも、トニーは限界だった。悲嘆に暮れるためのワークショップが欲しかったが、それがなければ、せめて酒が欲しかった。しかし、ここにワークショップはなく、二度と酒は飲まないと自分に誓っている。ロキは手元から視線を外すことなく、片手を振って書庫へのポータルを開いた。中から一冊の本が飛び出てきたかと思うと、それはゆっくりとトニーの開いた手の上に下りてきた。トニーがそれを開いてみると、古代スカンジナビア語に似ているようだったが、とても解読できるようなものではなかった。

「なんだ？アスガルドの書物が銀河標準語で書かれているとでも思ったか？」ロキが嘲る。「過去に戻って、アスガルド語を学ぶのを面倒がる阿呆どものために造られた言語の代わりにもっと役立つ言語を教えてもらえるよう、ソーを説得できればいいのにな」

「気をつけなさい、アスガルド特有の優越感コンプレックスが透けて見えるわよ」厨房に入ってきたネビュラが言った。彼女もズヴィーをカップに注ぐと、テーブルについた。

「Drit og dra（失せろ）」ロキは無関心に言うと、本のページをめくり、トニーの本に何らかの魔法をかける。緑色に輝いた後、本の文字は英語に変わった。トニーに高校文学授業を思い出させる、古い、シェイクスピア以前の英語だが、英語であることに変わりない。

「Kyss meg i ræva（くたばれ）」ネビュラがピシャリと言い返す。ロキはやや感心した面持ちで本から視線を上げた。

「お前、アスガルド語を話すのか？」彼は銀河標準語に戻した。

「ヴァナヘイムの酒場で喧嘩を始める程度には知ってる」そう言って、彼女はコンソールを引き出した。

「Åh, jeg liker deg（おや、お前のことは気に入った）」ロキが答えた。

「アスガルド語を学ぶよう、忘備録に書き留めておくよ」トニーは言って、目の前のテーブルの上に本を置いた。

「わざわざそんなことする必要はない。それを話す輩がそれほど残っているわけではないからな」

それに対して何と言えば良いのか分からず、トニーは渡された本を読みはじめた。ビフレストの機能、それがどうやって長距離間にポータルを生み出すのかについて書かれていた。専門用語を理解すれば、計算式や物理法則も意味が通じるようになってきた。その時、トニーはアスガルドが万物の理論を解明していたことに気がついた。万物理論なくしてこれ程の広範囲に時空を操るすべを確立するのは想像しがたく、彼の中の科学者は子供のように飛び跳ねたい衝動を覚えた。「このロストという単位で一光年とはどれくらいだ？」

「アスガルド年間で言えば9.8兆光年で――待てよ、セルヴィグと共に換算したんだ。地球年間で言えば、8.6兆光年だったな」ロキはセルヴィグの名に怯んだ顔をした。「あれから、彼はどうしていた？」

「まず、頭はちょいとイカレて、って君がインフィニティストーンで彼を洗脳したんだから無理もないが。去年はトロムソで働いてたな」

「言い訳になるかもしれんが、サノスが結果を出せとしつこかったのでな」

「僕は君がなぜやったのか、まだ納得してない」トニーは回転椅子ごとロキに向き直る。「ソーに復讐したかったというのはわかる。いや、わからん。だけど、まあ納得できないことはない。納得いかないのは、狂ったエイリアンが宇宙の半分の生命を消すという計画に君は一体なぜ加担したのか――なぜだ？」

「私は渾沌の神。そうしない理由があるとでも？」

「じゃあ、なんで今は僕たちを助けたいんだ？」

「ソーのところへ行きたいだけだ」

「ああ、それが目的だったのか？サノスにアスガルドを全滅させれば、ソーには君以外残されないと？」トニーは自分が口を滑らせる症候群を患っていることは充分承知していたが、だからといって症状を抑えられるわけではなかった。「こうなってしまえば、ソーは君を愛さずにはいられないだろうって、そういうことか？」

サノスの娘と本物のスーパーヴィランのいる部屋の中で、本当に酷いことを言ったのが自分であることを、その瞬間、トニーは思い知った。

「ひどく差し支えないようならば、私は下がらせてもらう」ロキは本を掻き集めると言った。彼は静かに厨房を出て行ったが、ビフレストの本はトニーのもとに置いていった。

「彼に目をつけておいてと言ったはずよ。正気を試すんじゃなくて」

「僕はただ奴の行動に対する動機を理解しようとしてるだけだ」トニーは言った。

「人は論理的ではない」ネビュラが言った。トニーはこれを知っているはずだ。彼自身、論理的ではないが、彼はチタウリを憶えていた。ニューヨーク市の戦いのせいで家を、仕事を、命を失った人々を憶えている。まるでそれがなかったかのように振る舞い、そもそも初めに地球に残虐な混乱をもたらしたのがロキ自身だったと忘れたかのように、ロキと軽口を叩くことは楽だ。だが、今彼らは地球から一週間の距離にまで来ており、ロキがソーを助けることを望むというのは、いまだに胡散臭く感じるのだ。

「ルフォムは九つの世界の一つではなかったけど、近い間柄にあった。かつては侵略に怯えもしたと言うけれど、オーディンが年老いていくともう侵略したくなくなったらしい。そうしたら、貿易が始まった。私が幼かった頃、祖母から二人の王子が公式訪問をした話を聞いたわ。その頃、彼女はまだ幼い少女で、王室の国会議事堂で花売りをしていたと話していた。ソー王子は騒々しくて大きく、喜びに満ちていた。ロキ王子は物静かで、いつもソーの右隣に立っていた。その頃、旱魃があったので、ソーは雨をもたらし貯水池を満たしてくれて、ロキ王子は女王とともに高収量の作物を開発してくれた。それがだいたい百五十年前のこと」

「奴が間違ったのだと思うのか？」

「そうかも。それとも、生きるために倫理を捨てたのかもしれない。私はそうした。サノスはルフォムを破壊しつくした。生き残ったのは私だけ。そうであり続けたのはあいつのために惑星を破滅し続けたからで、それができなくなったから、やめた。もしかしたら、彼は善行をするチャンスが欲しいだけなのかもしれない。私のように」

トニーはオビーのことを思い、父のことを、そしてスタークの名が書かれた兵器群や、その榴散弾から滴り落ちる血の池を思い浮かべた。ズヴィーを飲み干すと、ロキのカップを掴み上げる。彼はその両方をズヴィーで補充し、腋の下に本を挟むと、それらを持って厨房を出ようとした。

「また質問を浴びせに行くつもり？」

「いいや、僕はただ彼にスペースコーヒーを届けに行くだけだよ」

＊＊＊

ロキは部屋の床に座っていた。ほとんど空っぽの部屋だったが、それが良い。ロキは円になった本の山の中央に座って作業をするのが好きだ。これらの本から得た知識とヴァルハラで祖父から学んだことを繋げることができれば、サノスからガントレットを奪う方法を見つけられるかもしれなかった。現状を直すには、再びストーンを使って全てを元に戻すしかない。この問題の『どうやって』という部分が難しいところだが、『なぜ』よりはずっと簡単だ。

彼は本の中に没頭した。そうすれば気を逸らせる。ほとんどの場合は。

『もう会わない方がお互いのためかもしれない』

『お前は本当に最悪の弟だ』

反論できない。確かに結構最悪な弟だと思う。彼の怒りとソーの傲慢さが彼を侮蔑以外のことに対して盲目にさせてから何年も経った。それよりも以前、二人は兄弟だった。

ソーと共にイドゥンの果樹園に忍び込んだのを憶えていた。ソーが病気になった時は、彼が眠りに落ちるまで読み聞かせてやったことを憶えている。金髪がロキの剥き出しの腕を擽ったことも。ソーがウォリアーズ・スリーとシフと共に訓練を始める前を、ソーの影を気取ったのがロキだけだった頃のことを憶えている。どうやってこれらすべてを忘れてしまったのだろう？彼の怒りと羨望はソーと分かち合った愛情を拭い去ったというのか。ソーが彼に対して抱いていた愛情も拭い去ってしまったのだろうか。

ソーは彼に会いたがるだろうか。それともテッセラクトを船に持ち込んだことを責めたてるだろうか。

ドアがノックされた。「すまない。私は今忙しい、地球に着陸したらまた来てくれ」

それにもかかわらず、ドアが開く。人間め。いつも反対のことをする。「和平を祈って供物を持ってきた」トニーは言ってズヴィーのカップを差し出した。「ヴァイキングはそうしてたんだろう？」

「供物なんて、千年も貰ってない」ロキは物思わしげに言う。「いただこうか」

トニーは温かな飲み物を彼に渡し、床に座った。「君は知らないかもしれないが、僕は嫌な奴になる不治の病を抱えていてね。いつかきっと死に至る」

ロキは微笑んだ。「気持ちは分かる」

「どっちにしても、あんなことは言うべきじゃなかった」

トニーも渡された本を持ってきていたので、彼はそれを読み始めた。ロキも周りに散らばった書物に意識を戻す。六つのストーンの歴史についてのものだ。子供の頃に一度読んだことがあるが、今度はガントレットを奪うか、せめてそれが所持する物を移動させる方法に焦点を絞って読み進めている。「ゼロ除算と同じくらい、僕は間違ってた。ソーは君のことを世界の何よりも愛してるよ。ロンドンの後の彼を見せてやりたいくらいだ。あれは、とにかく不憫だったよ。だけど、僕はただ…君が僕たちを攻撃したり、最後の瞬間にサノス側についたりしないってことを確信したいんだ」

ロキは一瞬何も言えなかった。言葉が見つからない。彼はソーが嘆くところを見たし、今も彼を蝕んでいるだろう悲嘆を見た。「サノスが私を見つけた時、私は死の淵にあった。私が何者なのかすぐに分かったようだし、奴には計画があった。それが何かは知らなかったし、どこかを征服して統治したいんだと思っていた。私の欲しいものが手に入るのならば、奴が宇宙の隅を征服しようが構わなかった」

「君は何が欲しかったんだ？地球か？」

彼は何が欲しかったのか。間違っていたのだとソーが認めることか。二人は対等なのだと。彼の居場所がソーの下ではなく、隣なのだと認めさせたかったのだろうか。

「正直、もうわからない」

「わからないだって？君は八十二人もの人を殺し、市街地にとんでもないほどの損害を負わせた。バートンの頭をぐちゃぐちゃにした上に、ソーを刺した」

「言わせてもらえば、私たちが五歳の頃からソーのことは刺してる。どちらかといえば、傷を負わせるよりは煩わせるためだ」

「冗談だろ」トニーは危うくズヴィーを吹き出すところだった。「待てよ。ソーは君のお兄さんなんじゃなかったのか？

「そう思われているな」ロキが言った。『俺たちは子宮を分かち合った仲だ、弟よ。この命と王国も分かち合うんだ』と、まだ幼かったソーは話していた――二人の心がまだ互いに大きく開け放たれていた頃だ。「オーディンが私をアスガルドに持ち帰った時には、ソーはすでに生まれた後だった。誰も私の誕生日がいつだったのか、知らない。だが、異世界の神殿から赤ん坊を攫うとは、そういうことだ」

その物言いは、トニーに小さな笑みを浮かべさせた。「君は話題を変えるのがとても上手だな」

ロキは本を置くと、膝を胸元まで引っ張って抱えた。なぜトニーに自分の立場を釈明しなければならないのか分からなかったが、サノスを止めるにはトニーは不可欠だ。「私はサノスと共に行動したくない。何の罪もない者たちを傷つけたくはない」

正直、それほど彼らのことを気にかけているわけでもなかった。アスガルドから落ちる前、彼はあまりの怒りに、ヨトゥンが化け物以外の存在だとは想像もできなかった。サノスの後、痛みと苦しみが本物には感じられなくなってしまった。かつてはそうだったはずなのに、人々の痛みが彼の痛みに繋がらなくなったのだ。彼はそれを憤怒と嫉妬のあまり忘れてしまったのだ。いつの間にか、彼が軽蔑していた昔のソーのように傲慢で自己本位の考えなしに成り果ててしまっていた。しかし、ステイツマンの中で民衆の骨折や火傷を治療する間に、彼の麻痺した部分が動き出したのだ。焼き尽くされてしまった彼の中のひと欠片が、ようやく回復し始めたかのように感じられた。

彼の復活以降、その欠片は無視できるものではなくなった。特に、ソーを想う部分は尚の事。兄の苦痛は彼には耐えがたくなってしまった。それはロキを怒りで燃え上がらせた。「まだ、どうすればいいのか分からない。だが、ソーを探したい。サノスがやったことを巻き戻したい」

これに、トニーは顔を上げた。「君はそれが可能だと思うのか？巻き戻すのが？奴が殺した人々を取り戻すことが？」

「どうにかしてガントレットを奪うことができれば、全員を蘇らせたうえで、奴を殺すこともできる」

トニーは身を縮めこませた。「それはもう試した。しかも、奴はまだ全部のストーンを手に入れていなかったというのに、僕たちはガントレットを奪うことができなかったんだぞ。ピーターは――僕たちは後ほんの少しというところまでいったのに、失敗した」

「ピーターとは誰だ？」アベンジャーズの中にピーターという名の者がいたという記憶がない。だが、あれからいろいろ変わったのだろう。

その問いに、トニーは固まった。「まだ子供だったのに」

「彼も取り戻せる」

「ずいぶん自信があるようだな」

「ある」ロキは立ち上がると、彼の方に歩み寄った。「私は死んでいた。ヴァルハラにいたのに、運命の糸が私を放してくれなかった。理由がなければ、私はいまここにいない」

その言葉はトニーの琴線に触れたようだ。彼が長い間何も言わなかったので、ロキは作業に戻ろうかとも思った。「アスガルド人がどうやって万物理論に至ったのか、そして時空の構造についての本が必要だ。あと、もっと大量のズヴィーが必要だな」  
――ワカンダ――

警報が鳴り響く音を聞いたのは、ソーが井戸を掘っている時だった。城から一番離れているのはソーだったので、最後に到着したのも彼だった。「宇宙船が接近している。敵船かどうかは分からない」固い眼差しをしたスティーブが言った。

「どれかの周波数で呼びかけてきてないのか？」ロケットが尋ねる。

「いいえ。でもSOS信号を発信してるわ。英語と銀河標準語でね」シュリ女王が言った。「ただ燃料切れを起こしそうだということと、敵対者でないということだけを言ってるわ」

「わかった。これは罠かもしれないから、慎重に行こう」スティーブが疲れ切った声で彼らに告げた。昨夜は一睡もしていないのだと、ソーは知っている。「船が着地するだろう地点から一般市民をできるだけ避難させるんだ」

誰もアベンジャーズ・アッセンブルとは言わなかった。

彼らが着地点へ向けて移動しながら、件の宇宙船が目視できるようになった頃にローディーが叫んでいた。「ボギーだ、キャップ！敵機が船から発進した！」

「ハニーベア、いい加減僕をボギーと呼ぶのはやめてくれないかな」通信機を通して、トニー・スタークの声がはっきりと聞こえてきた。

「トニー？」ローディーは囁くほどの声で言った。キャップの声も同様だった。

近づくにつれ、飛翔するぼやけた点がアイアンマンの赤と金の鎧だということが判明してくる。ソーは上空の宇宙船に見覚えがあった。ミラノ号だ。「やあ、ローディー。この船に、人にとっては貴重品と言えるものを乗せてるから、墜落しないよう手伝ってくれよな」

「やい！」ロケットが言う。「てめぇは誰で、俺の船に何しやがった！」

「長い話だ。こいつを下ろすのを手伝ってくれ。その後、いくらでも詳細を話してやるよ！」

ソー、ローディー、ブルースとトニーの力を合わせ、彼らは宇宙船の外観をほんの少し傷つけた程度で無事に着陸させた。中に何人いて、何人が塵に変えられてしまったのだろうと考える。ソーは侵入口に飛ぶと、残りのアベンジャーズと合流した。アイアンマンは船の前に膝から着地した。「やあ、みんな。元気だったかい？ソー、生きててなによりだ。君にプレゼントを持ってきた」搭載口が開くと同時に、彼は横に移動した。以前ミラノで出会ったクイルとその仲間たちの姿はどこにも見当たらず、代わりに二組の足が見えた。

「みんなどこにいるんだ？」背後からロケットが尋ねたが、ソーは彼の仲間を見つけられない。一人は義足をつけていて、もう一人は黒いブーツに見覚えのある身体に黒と緑と金を纏っている。優雅な首筋には青い痣が浮かぶ。もう何週間も彼を苛ませてきた緑の双眸に、ワカンダの湿気に毛先がくるくるとし始めている漆黒の髪。

そこにはロキがいた。生きていて、まるで宮殿の厨房から香ばしいパイを盗み食いした後のような微笑みを浮かべている。

ソーは動けない。彼の周囲では動きがあり、トニーの周りは全くの無秩序、笑い声に涙があったが、彼は見ることしかできない。またも彼の腕の中で死んだロキだ。またも、彼を置き去りにしたロキだ。ただ、彼はそうしていなかった。ここにいて、無事で、あれからずっと生きていた。ロキは長い脚をゆったりと動かして彼の元に来た。腕を伸ばせば届く位置に立ち、そこまで来るとソーは間違いようのないロキの香りを嗅いでいた――蜂蜜と薄荷ととても古い書物の。彼は首を傾げ、そのエメラルドの瞳でソーを見つめ、言った。「会いたかった？兄上」

ソーは彼を殴った。


	3. 第三章

ソーの拳が目の前の空気に触れた瞬間、幻影は掻き消えた。

「まったく。魔女でなくとも幻を送ったほうが安全な時くらいは分かる」ロキの間延びした声――それは確かに彼の声だ――が告げた。ソーの目がロキの声がした方角を向くと、宇宙船の先端に腰かけるロキの姿を見つけた。グランドマスターが彼のために繕ったあの忌々しい衣服ではなく、彼をアスガルドで見つけた時に纏っていた緑と黒のローブを着ていた。彼の冠は縮れた髪の毛。首筋は痣のネックレスで飾り立てられている。「私はあんたのサンドバッグになるためにヴァルハラから出てきたんじゃない」

「君の可愛い弟くんはスペース天国から蹴り出されたんだ」トニーが彼らの背後からからかいの言葉を挟む。

ロキは呆れたように天を仰ぎ、立ち上がった。「トニー、いい加減にしてくれ。私は蹴り出されたんじゃない。私は――」

あんまりだった。ロキを見ることなどできない。彼の声を聞くのでさえ堪えがたい。彼は未来永劫、ソーの心をズタズタに踏みにじるのを何よりも楽しむ弟のために嘆き続けなければならないというのか？彼の中で憤怒が燃え上がり、視界の端に白い影が滲み出てくる。これ以上この場に留まれば、最近ようやく学んだささやかなコントロールさえ失ってしまうだろう。

「ソー？」ロキが尋ねる。その声には懸念の色があったが、ロキは嘘の神なので、ソーは彼を信用するのは危険だと理解していた。

（いや、本当は理解していない）

彼はストームブレーカーを呼び寄せ、風に飛び乗った。

＊＊＊

ソーから稲妻が零れ出して、それがその目まで乗っ取りはじめるのを見て、ロキは兄がこれほどまでに自分を抑えられなくなったのを最後に見たのはアスガルド陥落以来だと思った。その前はおそらく五百年ほど前だったはずだ。雷神は斧を振り上げ――彼はあの斧をどこで手に入れたのだ？――飛び去った。

もちろん、ロキは危険を予測していた。彼はソーを知っている。だが、まさか相手が撤退するとは思っていなかった。雷神と聞いてその言葉を連想したことなどない。

その時まで仲間の帰還にのみ注意を向けていたので、彼のことなど気にかけていなかったアベンジャーズたちを、ロキは振り返った。今、疲れ切った戦士たちは彼に注目している。辺りに充満する土埃と熱気がなければ、ニューヨーク市でのことの繰り返しだ。違うのは、トニー・スタークが一番の脅威から唯一の防御壁へと変わったことか。

「まあ、待てよ。こいつが嫌な奴なのはわかってるが、サノスはもっと嫌な奴だ。僕には、奴がやったことを巻き戻せるかもしれない、ちょっと無謀な作戦があるんだ。だが、そのためにはロキが必要だ。そして、僕にわかる限りは、こいつは僕たちを助けたいと思ってる」

「その通りだ」ロキが言った。これは彼のもたらした混乱であり、彼はもう充分そういうものを作ってきてしまった。彼は多くの約束を破ってきたが、ソーに誓ったものは果たそうと思っている――アスガルドに再び太陽を昇らせてみせる。「それに、私の作戦でもあるんだが」

「あーはいはい。君の貢献はだいたい12％だね」

「僕は君を信じるよ、トニー」キャプテンが言った。「これが最善の策だというのなら、僕は従うだけだ」

「それはいいが、ロジャーズ」トニーの返答には苦いものがあった。「あくまでここはワカンダの国土なわけだから、重要なのはティチャラ王の意見なんだ」

気まずい沈黙が下りる。王は塵になった。

「シュリ女王がお前たちを歓迎するならば、ここに残っても構わない」頭髪を剃り上げた女戦士が言った。この女王とやらが誰であろうと、大した障害にならないと良いのだが。それから彼女は槍の先をロキに向けた。「貴様が一人でも地球の者に手を上げれば、ワカンダ全軍の力を持って首を取る」

「アベンジャーズの力もな」キャプテンが彼に告げた。

女戦士の眼差しは、ソーが喧嘩を始める直前と同じものだった。ロキは頷き、思わずにやりと笑ってしまう。「この女、気に入った」彼はネビュラにオールスピークで告げた。

「テラ語の翻訳機能が搭載されてないわ。彼女は何を言ってるの？」ネビュラが尋ねた。

ロキが口を開く前に、トニーが通訳していた。「あのな、英語だ。テラ語なんてない。みんな、ネビュラだ。ネビュラ、みんなだ」

「お前たち二人とも、我々と共に宮殿へ来てもらい、女王に亡命を求めるといい」女戦士が二人に告げる。トニーがまた通訳した。これは詰まらないことになりそうだ。それも早い段階で。ロキは空を見上げ、一か八か、兄を追ったほうがいいだろうかと悩んだ。もっとも、ソーは完全に姿を消すにはあまりに責任に忠実だったから、ロキは待っても大丈夫だろう。

雨はゆっくりと降り始めたが、ロキはソーの力を良く知っていたので、これが始まりに過ぎないことを知っていた。宮殿に辿りつく頃には、彼は骨まで濡れ鼠になっているのだった。

＊＊＊

女王はまだ子供と言っても良かったが、トニーが間抜けに見えるほど非常に頭が切れる娘で、玉座から駆け出す勢いでトニーに抱き付いた。彼女は黒と紫色のスーツを纏い、パンサーの爪を首にかけていた。彼女が玉座に落ち着いていないのは見ればわかる。彼女は右に立つ、全身に白を纏った母親に目を向けては、助言や補佐を得ていた。ひとつだけ、明白になった。彼女は女王になるために育てられていない。

ロキは彼女を理解した。

彼女は、これが正しいことだとトニー・スタークに説得されたので、ロキが宮殿に残ることを許可した。アベンジャーズはトニーの判断に従っている。さながら、トニーが道を見失った彼らの前に現れた救世主であるかのように。

（ロキは彼が実際にそうなのではないかと思った）

＊＊＊

最後にトニーがこの国の宮廷を訪れた時、ティチャラが王であり、トニーはその妹の脳味噌に惚れ込んでいた。ワカンダは地球の中でも突出した技術力を誇っていたが、同時に他の場所はヴィブラニウムの助力のない進化を遂げていた。シュリと共にバーンズのためにBARFを完成させる間、彼らはよく長話をした。技術は、生命と同様に、収斂進化を遂げるものなのだと、二人は共に学んだのだった。

あの頃、彼女専用のラボの床に座り、彼女の贔屓するCIAエージェントとトニーをくっつけようとしていた――そして失敗していた――少女は、今やワカンダの玉座の上に座っている。彼女に謁見しようと列に並ぶ民衆がいたので、ロキとネビュラの滞在が許可されるなり、彼らはその場を後にした。

大気圏に突入した時、フライデーが再稼働し、直接ペッパーと彼の回線をつなげることで、彼の傷口を塞いでいた絆創膏を一気に剥した。彼女は生きている。もう恋人関係ではなくなったかもしれないが、だからといってペッパーが彼にとって最も大切な人の一人であることが変わったわけではない。しかし、ハッピーはいなくなった、と彼女は小声で彼に告げた。それを聞いてトニーはまたも自分も塵になっていれば良かったのにと願ってしまった。唯一の救いは、彼がハッピーにピーターの末路を告げずに済むことか。冗談や厳しいことを言ってきた割に、ハッピーはピーターを大事に思っていたのだから。そして、スクリーン上にワカンダで反応したローディーの発信器が点滅したため、トニーは宇宙船をこちらに向かわせたのだった。

ニューヨークには行きたくなかったが、ある時点で行かざるを得ないだろう。ペッパーのためでなければ、メイ・パーカーのために。だが、それは後ですることだ。

他にワカンダに誰がいるか、あるいはいないか、彼は考慮していなかった。今、ローディーが彼の隣を歩き、残されたアベンジャーズの面々が彼らの後に続いている。どうやら、またこのメンバーになったようだ。ほぼオリジナルのラインアップ。外の嵐を思うに、力の制御を失った神人がひとり。伝説に微妙に沿わない生き様を見せる生きた伝説がひとり。凄腕暗殺者が友人となったと思ったら裏切り者へと変貌した女がひとり。そして、ハルクが表に出てきてくれないハルク。

「トニー」

一言だ。たった一言だったが、充分だった。

これよりは大人になっていたと思っていた。スティーブの一挙一動にここまで影響されることはないはずだった。草原で言葉を交わした時は、不思議と普通に感じれらた。だが、彼らの間では常にそうだった。任務中はいつも息がぴったり。それが壊滅的に崩壊するのは、その後の事だ。ここ数日間の出来事を思えば、過去の出来事などそれほど重要には感じられなかったが、突然に麻痺した胸が痛むのだった。

しかし、ソーはいい奴だ。なにしろ、雷が鳴るので、トニーはアーマーを纏うことができる。それは彼を忠実に覆い隠した。「君たち城内を水浸しにするんじゃない。使用人たちが怒った顔してるぞ。僕はソーと心を割った話をしてくるよ」

そして、誰も彼を引き止めることができないうちに、彼は飛び立つのだった。

悪化する暴風雨は彼の居場所を指し示すネオンの矢印のようで、ソーを見つけるのは容易かった。物理的には目の前の数フィート以上先でさえ見えないほどの大雨だったが、スーツの機能をもってすれば、ソーを見つけるのは簡単なことだ。

トニーはワカンダの首都ビルニン・ザーナの外にある崖に座る彼を発見した。嵐の目は静かだ。「友よ。今、俺に近づくのは賢くないぞ」

「僕が賢人だとは誰にも言わせないよ」トニーは答えた。顔が見えるようマスクは開いたが、スーツは着たままソーの隣に腰を下ろす。勇気を出してソーの顔を見ると、これまで見たこともないほどに悲しげな顔をしていた。「いい髭だね」

沈黙が返ってくる。

「その髪型に関してどう思えばいいか決めかねてる。あの波打つロレアールの髪が結構気に入ってたからな」

ソーは少し笑った。それからもっと盛大に笑い始める。そうしないと、泣いてしまいそうになるのだと、トニーには分かった。

「なんだか馬鹿にされてる気がするんだが、どうしてだかわからない。何がそんなに可笑しいのか、説明してくれないか？」

「ああ、トニー、お前は今もこの宇宙で唯一説明のつかない存在だ」ソーは言った。脚を折り曲げて膝を胸元に押し上げると、両腕で脚を抱えるようにした。そうするには、彼は図体が大きすぎるので、可笑しな見た目になっている。「他の全てが変わってしまったとしてもな」

彼らの周囲では、雨足がさらに強くなっていた。首都は遠くで霞むようになっている。

「君はもっと変化に慣れていると思ってたよ。弟に混沌の神がいるんだからさ」

空全体を稲妻が照らし、雷鳴が続いた。「誠に、ここにいては安全ではないぞ」

「何をするっていうんだ？また僕のスーツを過充電するって？その必要はないよ」トニーはどうすればもっとも優しいアプローチになるか悩んだ。だが、自分がトニー・スタークであることを思い出し、口を滑らせれば良いのだと気がついた。「ロキが戻ってくればもっと喜ぶかと思ってたよ。ロンドンの後、弟くんが死んだことでかなり参ってたじゃないか」

「だが、奴は死んでなかったんだ！お前に分かるか？最愛の者たちに嘘をつかれるのがどんな気分なのか。ただ考慮すべき変数のように扱われる気持が分かるか？」

ソーは正しいかもしれず、本当にこの場にいるのは賢くないのかもしれない。「君が思ってるよりはずっと」

「あいつはテッセラクトを取ったんだ。俺たちの船に運び込み、サノスをおびき寄せた。俺たちの民は死に、俺たちの世界は壊され、俺たちの文化はすぐに忘れ去れるだろう。それでも、あいつは俺を遊び道具のように使う。死んだのだと俺に信じ込ませ、好きな時に戻って――」

「――オーケー、オーケー、ちょっと待ってくれ。まさか君ともあろう人に、ロキともあろう奴を庇わなければならないなんて、信じられないな」トニーはソーを向いた。「ロキがしょっちゅうそうしているのは分かってるつもりだが、今回は本当に想定外のことだったんだ。僕とネビュラがあいつを見つけた時、奴は宇宙を漂っていた。船が生命反応を感知するまでは死んでるものと思ったよ」

「どうやって？」

「分からない。あいつはヴァルハラにいたと話していた。僕は彼がやっぱり蹴り出されたんだと思うけど、本人は送り返されたと言ってる」

雨がほんの少し勢いを落とした。

「俺があいつを宝物庫に送り込んだ」ソーは掠れた声で言った。「俺はあいつを待たなかった。脱出する方法を見つけるだろうと勝手に思い込んだ。そりゃあ、あいつは見つけたさ。テッセラクトを見つけたんだから。これは俺のせいなんだ」

「これは君のせいなんかじゃない」

「トニー――」

「――駄目だ。責任のなすり合いをする余裕なんてないはずだ。僕のせいかもしれない。もしかしたら全員のせいかもしれない。責任の王冠をロキの頭に乗せてやれば、あいつもようやく何かの王様になって、謀略しなくなるかもしれない。この世で一番信用ならない人物なのかもしれないが、あいつが邪悪な存在なのだとすれば、サノスのやったことを巻き戻す方法を一緒に考えるなんてことはしないだろう」

「本当にこの呪いを解くことができると思っているのか？」ソーの声は、まるで湧き上がる希望を喉元で抑え込もうとしているかのように掠れ、割れていた。

「待て待て。チーム・フロストアイアンに全賭けするのはやめておけ」トニーが溜め息をつく。「だがまあ、僕たちはそう思ってる。理論上は」

ソーはトニーの膝を掴むと、ぐっと握った。金属が軋む。ナノマシンが彼の骨の中に戻ったら、またこれを直さないといけないようだ。少なくとも、分析する新しいデータを提供されたわけだが。ソーは手を放し、立ち上がる。トニーもそうした。

「簡単な話じゃないぞ」トニーが忠告した。彼は六年間準備期間を設けたのに、この惨事を防げなかった。これは神頼みも同然だ。成功すれば、過去最高のトリックを仕掛けたことになる。

「弟がかつて言ったことがある。簡単なことならば、誰もがやるだろうと」ソーが告げた。彼の義眼の焦点がうまく合わないようだが、トニーはそのことについても幾つかの考えが浮かんでいた。「俺はお前を信じる、トニー」

その後、彼らは何も言わなかった。

＊＊＊

トニーが飛び去った後、二人の女中がやって来て、ネビュラとロキのための部屋が用意できたと告げてきた。彼の存在がアベンジャーズを不安にさせているのが面白くはあったが、自分に宛がわれた部屋となにより浴室を使いたかったので、ネビュラが女中の片方について行く間、自分はもう一人の女中の後に続いた。あの小さなウサギはネビュラについて行くようだ。

部屋は大きく、光に満ちていた。ベッドは低く、フレームは薄い色合いの木製だ。彼は女中に礼を言って、湯浴みの準備の申し出を断り、彼女を帰らせた。彼女は優しかった。ロキはそれを忘れないだろう。

全身から水滴をしたたらせながら、彼は浴室に移動すると浴槽に湯を流し始めてから服を脱いだ。ぐっしょりと濡れた服を体から剥す。衣服を魔法で綺麗にして乾かすことはできるが、それらが輝くまでごしごしと擦る作業が好きだった。窓を開き、窓枠に衣服を掛けておく。雨は徐々にやみ始めていた。

浴槽はアスガルドの自室にあったものと同等の大きさで、プールのようだ。その片隅にクレンジング用品の入った籠があり、薄紫色のバスソルトを見つけると、それを水位が徐々に上がる浴槽に入れた。ラベンダーの香りが浴室を満たし、湯が溜まるまで待つ間、彼は宝石類を外し始めた。指輪は簡単に取り外す。アンクレットは放っておいたが、普段は彼の鎧の下に隠れている首飾りがあった。それは金と銀の二匹の蛇が互いの尾を食べようとする場面を象ったアミュレットだった。浴槽がほぼ満たされたので、彼は蛇口を閉じ、風呂の熱の中に身を沈めた。ロキはいつも体温が低い方であり――不快なほどではないが――熱さは心地よいものではなく、耐えるものだった。だが、突然、彼はその熱が恋しくなったのだ。

真夏のアスガルドでソーの重くて厄介な体を自分の過熱気味の体の上からどかそうと奮闘して失敗し、結局その下で眠りに落ちる時のことを思い起こさせた。彼はさらに湯の中に身を沈め、熱に身体を貪らせた。

喉が痛い。魔法で治すことはできるが、ロキはすでに何度もヴァルハラに舞い戻ったという恐怖に駆られて夜中に飛び起きているので、怪我が時間をかけて自然に治るのを待ちたかった。

ロキはクレンジング用品の籠からシャンプーを取り出すと、少量を頭皮に馴染ませてすぐに洗い流す。自分の研究室が恋しい。魔術を駆使して薬品を調合していたのはもう何年前の話だろう。髪の毛を滑らかにするための薬品が欲しくてならない。今のところは自然に任せて髪を放っておいてある。コンディショナーは柔らかく艶のある髪を保証しているが、あまり期待はしないようにして、彼は毛先まで馴染ませるとしばらく置いておく。籠には古い森の香りがする暗褐色の石鹸があり、それで手拭いを泡立たせると、ロキは肌を擦りはじめた。胸にあるカースにつけられた傷はまだ疼く。あの時彼の魔術が彼の命を繋ぎとめたが、傷は正常な回復を見せなかった。今や彼の身体には様々な傷痕が残されている。

若かった頃、彼はソーやアスガルドの戦士たちのように傷痕を集めることはなかったし、その必要もなかった。彼の魔術は完璧な盾だったのだ。皮膚が固くなった場所は短剣を握る手の平だけだ。今、あの戦士たちが彼の姿を見ることができたなら、後ろ指を差しながら彼を臆病者とは決して呼ばないだろう。もちろん、彼の姿など見ることはできないのだが。今や皆死んでいるのだから。

ロキは彼らを可哀想だとは思わなかった。ウォリアーズ・スリーやシフを恋しくは思わない。今現在もシフがどこでどうしているのか、彼は気にならなかった。

（本当は気になるのだが、少なくともあと十年は考えたくなかった）

手拭いを腕や胸元に滑らせる作業に集中する。背後で物音がして、しっかりとした足音の持ち主が誰かはすぐに分かった。その足が歩くことを覚えた時から、彼はこの足音を知っている。彼が何も言わず、体を洗い続けていると、服を脱いで床に落ちる音がした。怯えた獣が近寄る時は、それを驚かせてはならない――狩りで最も注意を払うべきは、落ち着いて待つことだった。

大きな体が沈むと浴槽の体積が大きく置き換えられ、水面は波打って彼の背中に押し寄せた。彼の肩に震える温かな手が置かれる。その時になって、ロキはようやく振り返り、涙の跡が残り、目が赤くなった兄の顔を見上げた。最近空になった眼窩には義眼が嵌められている。痛そうだ。まだ千年も見ていないほど短いままだが、髪は伸び始めており、指を通せば髪を掴んで引っ張ることができる程度の長さにはなっている。ソーはロキの手から手拭いを取り上げ、ロキは黙ってそれを手放した。ソーは念入りにロキの身体を洗い、それを続けるうちにたどたどしかった手の動きは確かなものに変わっていった。ソーが彼を浴槽の縁に座らせて足を洗い始める頃には、ロキの肌に触れる手はしっかりと安定感のあるものだった。

ソーのせいかもしれないが、空気が帯電しているように感じられた。それはロキがまだずっと若かった頃にこっそり抱えていた願望を掘り起こした。彼がもっと青臭くて愚かだった頃の。それは彼が心の孤独な片隅に押しやったものを、放っておいたために化膿して醜く苦々しいものに変わってしまったものを思い出させた。

危険な領域に踏み込んでしまいそうだ。

彼の脚をソーが手拭いで撫で上げ、太腿に辿りつくと、ロキはそれをソーから奪い取った。まったく、兄は単純な厄介者だ。ソーの困惑顔を無視して、ロキは彼を前に押しやり、再び浴槽に身体を沈めた。手拭いをもっと泡立たせると、ソーに後ろを向かせて腹が浴槽の縁に押しつけられるように、背後から押しやった。その背中が赤く、熱を持ち始めるほどゴシゴシと擦ったが、ソーは何も言わない。ロキはそのまま手拭いで彼の項や耳の後ろも擦った。ソーをつついて振り向かせようとすると、彼は従った。

また泣いている、感傷的な愚か者め。ロキはそれを無視してソーの肌の上を手拭いで行き来する。それは濃いブロンズ色にこんがりと焼けており、ソーの腹の筋肉の上に張った皮膚にロキが手を置くと、ソーは身震いした。

どうやら、またも危険な領域に足を踏み入れたようだ。

ロキは身体を引いて、手拭いを絞り、乾かすために蛇口の上に引っ掛けると、栓を抜くためのボタンを押した。心を静める間さえあればいいのだ。あとは、気を紛らわす何かがあれば。振り向き、彼は相手の眼窩が痛そうに腫れていることに気がついた。「義眼を取り出せ」彼が命じると、ソーは従った。

その周りの皮膚が赤くなっている。炎症を抑えるため、ロキは静かに冷却のまじないをかけてやった。それでも、ソーは何も言わない。二人はまた胸元が触れ合いそうなほど近くに立っていた。

ソーが彼の首に手を伸ばした時、ロキはそれが来るのが見えていたし、記憶を遡る限りずっと昔から慣れ親しんできた仕草でもあった。しかし、ロキは怯んだ。もしも、気管が握りつぶされる音を忘れることができるのならば、そうしている。まるで彼が傷つけられたかのように、ソーは手を引っ込めて、ロキはカッとなった。

駄目だ。

神になったつもりでいるあの怪物に、それよりも古いものを奪われるつもりはない。数年の間、その接触を首につけられた枷のように感じていたが、今となっては否定する意味がない。ソーは今も、そしてこれから先も彼の兄であり、彼ら二人のうち、より良い、より馬鹿な方だ。彼の接触はロキのために拵えられた金の鳥籠ではなく、彼に与えられた隠れ家、安全な場所だ。それを壊されるなど、許さない。ソーの手を両手で掴むと、ロキはそれを首の周りに導いた。

ソーは優しく触れてきた。この図体のデカい兄がいかに優しく触れてくるか、ロキは忘れていた。彼の指先が青く色づいた皮膚を掠める。痣は痛んだが、ソーに触れられて、未だ信じ難く思っていた現実を確認できた。

ソーもそれを感じたのか、彼を近くに引き寄せた。二人は勢い良く水位が減る浴槽の中で額を触れ合わせて立っていた。「お前は戻ってきたんだな」ソーが掠れた声で囁いた。「俺と一緒にいてくれるか？」

百年前だったならば、ロキはそれを挑戦と受け取っただろう。『あなたは自分以外のことになれば、なんでも見抜くのにね』そう言われたことがあるが、今は違う。何かの後ろに隠れることはできない。真実をそうとして認めなければならない――不変で否定できない真実として。死でさえ彼をソーと別つことができなかったというならば、ロキが彼の元から去ることなど、どうして考えられるのか。

「いるよ」

＊＊＊

「こいつがどこへ行ったのか、不思議だったんだ」二人が浴槽から出てから、ソーがようやく言った。ロキは彼に背を向けて、髪から水分を絞り出していた。彼の声はゆっくりと海へ出る老齢の船かのようだ――船長の意志に反してエンジンがなかなかかからないかのような。振り返らずとも、ロキはソーが何の話をしているのか分かっていたが、彼の方を向いた。ソーは蛇のペンダントを持ち上げ、指からぶら下げている。水滴が彼の指を滴り落ちて黄金のチェーンを伝った。

「私の方が似合う」ロキが答えた。

「そのとおりだ、小さな蛇よ」ソーが言った。彼はロキに歩み寄り、その吐息がロキの鼻先にかかる距離で立ち止まった。彼を包み込むように腕を回し、ロキの首にペンダントを掛けるのだった。

＊＊＊

まだ何もされていない宮殿の客間でトニーが落ち着こうとしていると、誰かがドアをノックしてきた。よく知るノックだ。逃げ出そうかとも思った。だが、トニーは彼らが失った多くのものを思い、手元に残ったごく僅かなもののことも思った。もう二年も訪れていない、セントラルパークにある家に置き去りにされたキャプテン・アメリカの思い出の品と共に残された盾によって胸元に刻まれた傷痕のことを思った。

「入りなよ、スティーブ」ついに彼は言った。

部屋に入ってきたスティーブは、トニーが六年前に恋した男の壊れた複製品だった。風吹けば崩れてしまいそうな彼は、辛うじて正気を保っているかのようだ。彼は煌めく青い瞳でトニーを見やり、肩を落とした。「トニー、僕は…」

スティーブは何を言いたいのか分からないのか、言葉を途切れさせた。いいセリフを思いつくのに二年間もあったはずなのに。トニーは相手を凝視した。信じ難いことだが、たった一ヶ月前まではスティーブの名を耳にしただけで魂までズタズタにされたというのに、今はただ安堵感があるだけだった。少なくとも、スティーブはまだここにいる。少なくとも、彼を振って泣かせた上、死んだりはしなかった。

「実はさ、考えたくもなかったんだよね」トニーが穏やかに言った。「君があの電話に出ることさえできなくなったんじゃないかって、考えたくなかった。地球を出た時、互いに口を利くような仲じゃなかったけど、もし、電話をしていればどうなっていただろうかと考えていた。あの宇宙船に三週間も乗っていた。僕の帰りを誰が待っているのか、知りたくなかった。誰も待っていないかもしれなかったしね」

「僕が待っていた」スティーブは言って、必死な目をして彼に歩み寄った。トニーは思わず怯み、スティーブはその場に凍りついた。「電話が鳴って、その向こうにブルースがいた時、トニー、僕は怖かった。だが、君が死んでないということは分かっていたんだ。君が戻ってくることも分かっていた。だが、頭に浮かぶのは僕が一度も電話しなかったこと。電話をしようともしなかったことばかりだった」

「それは違う、スティーブ。僕が電話をするべきだった」怖がる自分もいたが、頑固にスティーブを恋しがるもう一人の自分がその恐れを踏み潰した。それに掻き立てられるように、彼はスティーブに向かって歩を進め、爪先が触れ合うのではないかというところまで接近した。「プライドを捨てることができなかった。でも、最悪の事態が起こってしまった今、もうそんなことはどうでもいいことに気がついた。僕はこれを直さないといけない。だが、一人ではできない。僕のすること全て、君の隣にいないと半分もうまくいかないんだ。それが事実だ」

「トニー」彼の名がスティーブの唇から零れ落ち、彼は引き裂かれた心を差し出していた。トニーは何よりも、それが元通りになるまで壊れた欠片を一つずつ、優しく位置に戻してやりたかった。「君は僕に帰る家をくれたというのに、僕はそれを蔑ろにしてしまった。君の家族のことで、君に嘘をついた。それに関しては、すまなかった。しかも僕たちが互いに言い放った言葉や傷つけた行動の後も、君はバッキーが帰ってくるのを手伝った。思想の不一致なんかに、僕たちを引き裂かせることを許すべきじゃなかった。僕たちのことが恋しかった。君に会いたかった」

スティーブは硬直したように立っている。まるで全力で自分を抑えなければトニーに腕を伸ばしてしまうのだというように。となると、思い切った行動に出るのはトニーの番のようだ。電話を掛けることはできなかったが、これはできる。彼はスティーブの腰に腕を回すと、彼を引き寄せた。「僕も、君に会いたかったよ、スティーブ」

＊＊＊

「お前は本当にヴァルハラにいたのか？」

二人はロキの部屋のえんじ色のシーツを纏うベッドの上に座っている。ロキの趣味は緑色だったが、ソーが好むこの深い赤はロキの白く滑らかな肌をより際立たせる気がした。彼の着る襟の開いたチュニックがずり落ちて露わになった肩は特に。

ソーの横にはバオバブオイルの瓶が転がっている。彼らが最後にこうした時、人類はまだミッドガルドの広大な海原を辛うじて行き来し始めたばかりだった。それでも、ソーは今よりも若かったロキが何時間も偉そうに指示していた内容を憶えている。オイルを少量手の平に馴染ませて、彼の毛先を解し始めた。

「母上に会った」ソーの指先が動きを止めた。「父上にも」

「父上がお前を送り返したのか？」

「いいや。ベストラだった」

「ベストラお爺さまのことか？」ソーが尋ね、オイルをもう少し手の平に垂らすためにロキの髪を放した。

「知ってたのか？」ロキは彼を振り向いて尋ねた。

「母上が教えてくれた」ソーが答える。二度目となれば、彼女のことを声に出して語るのもそれほど難しくなかった。母がロキの隠された素性について話してくれた時に、ベストラの話もしてくれたのだ。「お前がビフレストから落ちた後に」

ロキは彼をまじまじと見ていたが、やがて前に向き直った。「あんたのせいなんだからな。あんまりにも惨めな態度を取ってるから、見知らぬ人まであんたを気の毒そうに見てたんだぞ」

『惨めだったに決まっている』ソーはその言葉を声に出せなかった。『まだ父上のことを嘆く間もなかったのにお前を失ったんだ。心の準備なんてできてなかった。お前が必要だったのに』ソーは彼の髪を手に束ね、その生え際の敏感な肌に指先を這わせた。だが、ロキは緊張を和らげるどころか固まったのだ。まただ。ロキは無防備に感じており、ソーは脇腹にダガーが刺しこまれるのを待ちながらも相手の頭のてっぺんの髪を小分けにし、編み込み始めた。ダガーは来なかった。逆に、ソーが髪を編むうちに、ロキは少しリラックスしていた。「リボンはあるか？」

まだ深い話をする心構えができていない。いずれ話す時は確実に来るが、今日ではない。ソーは忍耐を学び、ロキは彼をもっと近寄らせることを学んでいた。ロキは黒い絹のリボンを召喚し、彼に手渡した。

髪が纏められると、項にある青痣がくっきりと姿を見せた。それはあと少しでロキを完全に失うところだったのだと、ソーにはっきりと思い出させた。ソーはそれらの痣に唇を押しつけたくて仕方なかった。二人とも父の膝の上に座れるくらい小さかった頃以来、そのような無垢な口づけは交わしていない。大人になるにつれ、それがな不適切なことだと知り、互いにそのような愛情表現をしたことなどない振りをした。しかし、今となっては、彼らを止める者は誰もいない。

ソーは彼の項に口づけをして、下腹部が奇妙に疼いた。それは身に覚えのない感覚で、眩暈すら覚えた。ロキは手を捻り、ソーの手首をきつく掴んだ。

これで充分だ。ソーの唇はロキの首筋に。ロキの手はソーの手首に。二人はその体勢を保ったまま、何者かがドアをノックするまで固まっていた。


	4. 第四章

二人は他のアベンジャーズと夕食を共にするため呼び出され、その後、彼らは光沢のあるラボまで移動した。できれば、ロキは彼ら全員を無視して、トニーと課題に取り掛かっていたかった。緑色になって怒り狂わなければ、ブルースを加えてやってもいい。だが、どうやら他のアベンジャーズたちはトニーの傍に居たがり、ソーはロキに影のようにぴったりとくっついている。彼らは全員でラボに集まり、トニーは宇宙船にいる間に纏めた研究内容を懐かしいフライデーを通してメインサーバーに転送していた。

トニーは彼らの仮説を説明する。「サノスはガントレットを使うことで皆を殺した。だから、彼らを取り戻すためにはガントレットを使うほかない」

「だが、そいつのせいで奴は限りなく強くなってしまった。そいつからどうやって奪うというんだ？」ローディーが尋ねた。

「奴がストーンを四つ持っていた段階で、ガントレットを奪うのはほぼ不可能だった。六つ揃った今、試す価値すらないだろう」トニーが答える。「ストーンが必要なことに変わりはないが、あのストーンである必要は、必ずしもない」

「つまり、それらのストーンがどこにあるか分かっていた時に時間を遡って集めたいということね」女王が結論した。「でも、そうすれば、それを奪う一つひとつの時間軸が変わってしまう」

「このマーリンによれば、それはいくつもの平行世界を生み出すだけで、僕たちの世界線を変えることはないらしい」トニーが説明した。いきなり与えられたあだ名にロキは呆れたが、いかに魔法使いマーリンが魔力を得るためにノルンの石を盗み出した三流の盗人だったか説明できる前に、ブルースが口を挟んでいた。どうやら、ハルクはこの科学者をファーストネームで呼ぶようお願いする程度には、彼を好んでいるようだった。

「じゃあ、これは多世界解釈の証拠とも言える――」

「――で、それは結局どういう事なんだ？」キャプテンが尋ねた。

「基礎的な量子力学に基づいているだけだけど、以前、確か…エヴェレットだったかな、彼が提唱したんだ。これは、何かを観測した時、それをその場に留めることはできずに世界線を分岐させるので、実際に観測可能な世界はひとつだけだというんだ。この説は巨視的な規模にも当てることができ――」

「――基礎的な量子力学の時点で意味が分からないぞ、トニー」ロジャーズは間抜けな笑みを浮かべて言った。

「道として考えてみればいい」ロキが代わりに説明し始めた。「広い視野で見れば、人生の様々な出来事で可能な結果はひとつではなかった。その選択をした時に、自分が取らなかった選択をした場合の世界線、という新たな分岐ができるんだ」

「つまり？」

「私たちがたとえば、六年前に遡ってアスガルドの宝物庫からテッセラクトを盗み出したとする。すると、私たちのこの世界線とは別の平行世界が誕生し、世界樹の別の枝としてそのまま違った歴史を歩むことになり、私たちの世界線は何事もなく続くというわけだ」ロキが言った。「過去に戻るという行為自体が新たな世界線を作る、いわゆる『量子現象』となる。私たちのストーンとガントレットを集め、私たちの世界線に戻ることができれば、そのガントレットを使ってサノスのしたことを無効にすることができるのだ」

沈黙が下りる。

「誰も僕にどうやって時間旅行をするのか訊かないのか？」トニーが言った。

「サノスの持ってるタイムストーンを奪うことはできる？」ナターシャが尋ねた。

「タイムストーンは宇宙全体の時間を巻き戻す。ストーンを使用する者以外は、全ての出来事を忘れる」ロキが説明する。「それでは非常に危険性が高い」

幼い女王が危険な笑みを浮かべた。「私たち、ティプラーシリンダーを建てる必要があるのね？」

「それはいいけど、でもいったいどうやって無限の長さを持つ円筒を作るっていうんだ？」ブルースが尋ねる。

「おいおい、ティプラー自身が有限のシリンダーでも充分な回転速度に到達できれば、時間的閉曲線らしきものを発生させることが可能だと言ってたじゃないか」トニーが抗議した。

「トニー、彼はそれを証明しなかった」

「それはティプラーが愚かで人間だったからだ。どうやらその二つは常に同じことではないようだがな」ロキが口を挟んだ。「証明は私が千五百年前にした」

「待って。なんだって？」

「それがどうやら、僕たちの大好きな魔法使いくんは、要はスペース科学者らしいんだ」トニーは大喜びしている。ロキは人間どもの使う用語に呆れてしまう。科学やら魔法やら、何が違うというのか。

「でも、どうやって？」ブルースが尋ねる。

ロキは本の山を召喚した。

＊＊＊

ロマノフとロジャーズは数時間後に出て行った。ロジャーズが支給品を持って戻ってくる。「コーヒーと紅茶を持ってきた。ロキ、君がどっちを好むかわからなかくて」

「弟よ、この飲み物はぜひ試してほしいぞ。これまで飲んだ茶やズヴィーのどれよりも美味い」

コーヒーは確かに、美味だった。ロキはカップを飲み干してスティーブに手渡した。「感謝する、キャプテン」

「僕のことはスティーブと呼んでくれ」彼は言った。「僕はオペレーションセンターにいることにするよ。何か必要な物があったら連絡してくれ。ソーがやり方を教えてくれるよ」

＊＊＊

「別にここに残らなくてもいいんだぞ」スティーブが出て行った後、ロキは兄に告げた。

「お前の邪魔にはならない、約束する」

これに、シュリは悲しげに笑った。「私の兄さんも同じことを言ってたわ。いっつも嘘だったけど。さて、今のところ、研究を進めたところまで見せて」

ロキは後で翻訳すればいいとばかりに、オールスピークではなくアスガルド語でメモを取っていた。メモを彼女に見せると、シュリは首を傾げていた。「あなたはコーサ語を話してるのに、どうして宇宙人の言語で書いているの？」

「我々はオールスピークを話している。誰でも私たちの言葉を理解することができるが、実際に話しているのはアスガルド語だ」

「私もオールスピークを話せるようになれる？」

「いいや、ガイアの末裔であるアース神族のみが話せる言語だ。だが、ソーは無料で銀河標準語を教授しているようだぞ――」

「お前には喜んで銀河標準語を教えてやろう！もしよければ、アスガルド語でもいいぞ！」ソーは熱心に言った。

「両方。両方がいいわ」彼女は答える。

ロキは柔らかい仕草で天を仰ぐと、ソーにポケットディメンションのキューブを投げた。「書物の並びを変えるなよ」

「書物って何のこと？どこに本があるの？」シュリが尋ねる。

「おお、少女よ。これは喜ぶぞ」トニーが言うと、ソーはキューブを活性化して扉を開いた。

二人が書庫に消えると、静けさが戻ってきた。

太陽が沈む頃になって、ラボに入ってきた王母が物理的に娘を寝室まで引きずらなければならなかった。「でも、私まだ銀河標準語しか習ってない！寝る前にアスガルド語も習わせてよ、ママ！」

ソーは彼女の後に続いてポータルから出てくると、母子がラボを出て行く様子を面白おかしく眺めていた。「彼女は銀河標準語を三時間でマスターしたぞ、トニー。どうやら、知恵比べでは彼女の勝利だな」

「彼女はずっと昔に僕に勝って、僕を置き去りにしてるよ。最高じゃないか？」トニーはテーブルに座り、このために生まれてきたかのようにホロテーブルで作業をしていた。

太陽が沈み、また昇った。他のアベンジャーズたちは時に食事を運んできて、時にトニーに強制的に睡眠を取らせるために攫って行く。大量の睡眠を必要とする人間は脆いな、とロキは思った。太陽が再び沈みかける頃、ロキはまだ装置にどれほどのエネルギーが必要か計算しなければならなかった。それは目的の時空点への距離に左右される。

時間旅行は簡単なことではなかったし、滅多に正しい手法が取られることはなく、タイムストーンなしで可能だと証明して以来、ロキは装置の様々な回転速度に必要な熱量を実際に作成しようと試みたことがなかった。さらに言えば、母の魔術の助けなくして試したことがないのだ。一度も。しかし、思い切った作戦には思い切った解決法が必要だ。

ロキは床に散らばった本の間に座り、計算式を確認して、再確認もした。バナーとトニーはすでにタイムマシーンの外殻に取り掛かっている。スティーブ・ロジャーズはソファの上で眠っており、スケッチ帳とペンが床に散らばっている。ソーは彼の横に座り、彼の様子を眺めていた。彼は一日中、マドリプールとかいう場所で何らかの小競り合いの対処をしてきたばかりだ。お土産に菓子パンを持ってきたのだが、そのまま部屋に居座った。ロキの肩越しに彼の走り書きを見やり、数字の羅列で表した魔術の呪文を理解できるかのような振る舞いだ。

「なんで十進法を使ってるんだ？」「ミッドガルドで一般的だから」

「ここでは何を計算してるんだ？」「機械の中にこれだけの魔法エネルギーを安全に変換して注ぎ込む方法」

「アルディンの定理は否定されたんじゃなかったか」「それはアルディンの定理じゃない。そもそも、あんたはアルディンの定理を理解してるのか？」

「ここに計算間違いがあるんじゃないか」

ロキは彼を刺した。それから示された数字の羅列を確認する。本当だ。変数を下げるのを忘れていた。

ソーは呆れてぐるりと目を回し、短剣を引っこ抜くときれいに拭き始めた。

「心配しなくていいよ、よくあることだから」ブルースは、片眉を撥ね上げて二人を凝視するトニーに告げた。「たぶん、あれは彼なりの『言葉でこの論争にどう勝てばいいか分からないから、暴力に走る』という現象だと思うんだ。方舟にいた間も、最低五回はロキがソーを刺す場面に出くわしたよ」

「聞こえてるぞ」ロキが二人に告げた。ソーはきれいに磨かれた短剣をロキに投げ返し、彼はそれを時空の狭間に消した。

「ああ、こちらには君が計算間違いを起こす音が聞こえてたよ。ちょっと眠ってこい」トニーの発言は正しかったが、手にしていたトーチランプを取り落したことで台無しだった。彼の爪先はブルースが彼を急いで引っ張ってその場をどいたことで救われた。

その音がロジャーズを起こし、彼はソファから飛び起きた。「なにが――トニー？」

「ああ、大丈夫だ、何も問題ない」トニーは彼を安心させ、トーチランプを床から拾うと、しまった。

「今何時だ？」

「四時半。結構いい調子だ」

「午前の？一晩中作業をしてたのか？」スティーブが立ち上がる。「今は勢いが良くても、倒れたら元も子もない。寝る時間だ。行こう」

「持続力について語るんじゃない。僕は持続的エネルギーの最先端をいってるんだぞ、自分の体調管理くらいできる」トニーは宣言した。ロキが鼻で笑う。「何が可笑しいんだ？少なくとも僕は計算間違いはしてない」

「いい加減にしてくれ、ほんの小さな――」

「――スティーブは正しい、ロキ。神々だって休養が必要な時もある。行くぞ、弟よ」ソーは言って、床から立ち上がるとロキのために手を差し出した。「一旦部屋に戻ろう。休んだ方が頭も冴えるだろう。急ぐ必要はない。どうせ同じ時空地点へ向かうのだから」

ロキはまた相手を刺してやろうかと思ったが、そうしたところでソーが迷子の仔犬みたいに彼を付け回すことを止めないだろう。数時間くらいの睡眠は取ってもいいかもしれない。ソーの前腕を掴むと、引っ張り上げられるのに任せた。手を放そうとすると、ソーは頑固にも必要以上に長く彼の腕を掴んでいた。ロキは本をそのままに、銀河標準語で『触るな』とだけ書かれたホログラムを置いて行くことにした。それを消して英語に直す。それから他の面々に顔を向ける。「では皆の者、ごきげんよう」

ソーは彼の後に続き、しっかりとした足取りを隠そうともしなかったが、ロキは彼を無視した。自室の扉に手を掛けると、素早く中に滑り込み、ソーの顔面に扉を閉じようとした。彼の顔に浮かんだ表情は、勉強が終わる前に遊ぶことを母に禁止された時のもの。あるいは、見目麗しい女性に同衾を許されなかった時の――失望した容認の表情だった。

「いつまで迷子の子供のようにうじうじしているつもりだ？それが一国の王に相応しい態度だと思っているのか？」ロキが尋ねた。

ソーの表情が崩れた。「俺は王ではない。俺に王国はない」

早朝にもかかわらず、廊下には使用人が行き来している。この会話を彼らと共有するにはロキは利己的すぎた。芝居がかった溜め息をつくと、彼は寝室にソーを引っ張り込んでドアに鍵をかけた。

「私はここでようやくあんたに怒鳴られるのか？」ロキが尋ねた。ベッドに座り、革靴の紐が緩むまで引っ張る。靴下も片方ずつ脱ぐと、綺麗に畳んで靴に入れた。

「なぜだ？」

「テッセラクトを船に運び込んで、民衆を死なせたことで？」

「俺は知っているべきだった。俺がうかつだったんだ」ソーは靴を蹴り落とし、ロキは無意識に魔術でその靴を扉の右隣まで運び、床に揃えていた。

「あんたが思ってたほど、私は分かりやすくなかったというわけか」

きつい物言いに笑むことなく、むしろ、ソーは何の反応も示さなかった。代わりに、ロキの隣に腰を下ろすと、腿の上に前腕を乗せ、頭を下げた。「俺はお前が俺の弟ではなく、俺の執行人であるかのようにあの中に送り込んだんだ」

ソーはまたも苦悩しているようで、ロキは長く忘れていた、どこか子供っぽい怒りが胸中に湧き起こるのを抑えることができなかった。「まあ、私は十年近く兄弟であることを否定してきたわけだから、いずれあんたもそれを受け入れる時が来ることはわかっていたさ」

後から考えてみると、エレベーターでソーが彼を否定した言葉はロキがこれまで経験してきた何よりも彼に痛みを与えたのだと理解した。それは何年も前にタイタンでサノスが彼に施した拷問の痛みよりもきつかった。この事を、ロキはソーに告げなかった。ソーが唐突に動くとは思わなかったのだ。彼はいきなり腰を上げると、彼の前に跪いていた。ロキの両手を取ると、痛いほどきつく握りしめてきた。「やめてくれ、ロキ。お願いだ」両手とも、彼の手の中で軋むくらいに強く握りしめられている。彼は真摯な面持ちでロキの目を覗き込んできた。「ここ最近、俺たちは互いを深く傷つけてきた。だが、俺のお前に対する愛情だけは疑ってくれるな」

あんまりだ。あまりに多くの感情が渦巻くのは何も感じないことよりもきつかった。ソーの手から自分の手を引き抜くことはしなかったが、言葉で心を覆う鎧を作り出す。「臣下の前に跪く必要があるのか？まったく、兄上、王としては見苦しい行為だぞ」

悪意のある言葉にも、ソーは怯まない。代わりにロキの身体に電流を流した。「何故俺を嘲る？では、アスガルドはどこにある？」ソーの目の奥には稲妻があった。「弟よ、俺の王国はどこにあると言うのだ？」

沈黙が下りる。

ソーの手の中でロキの手が熱くなり、ソーの眼差しに彼の目は燃えるかのようだった。悪戯の神が謀略を止め、これを最後に真実を告げる時が来たのだ。ロキは深く呼吸をし、腹まで息を吸い込んで吐く。ソーの手から自分の手を引き抜き、今度は彼が相手の手を掴むと、それを自分の胸に、ヨトゥンの心臓が乱れた鼓動を打ち付ける右胸に押し当てた。「これがあなたの王国だ」

彼らにはこれしかなかった。ロキはソーに約束をしていた――アスガルドには、また太陽が昇るのだと。そして、それは必ず果たす。だが、今のところは、彼らにはこれしかなかった。アスガルドの国王であるソーと、その唯一の臣下であるロキ。

ソーは伸び上がり、ロキの首の周りに電気を放つ指が絡むと、ロキはソーの唇から彼の唇に流れ込む電流に呑まれた。衣服が焦げる臭いがしたが、ロキは昔からソーの力には耐性があった。同じくらい獰猛に口づけを返し、ソーの体に手足を巻き付けた。

ソーは彼をベッドに押し倒し、素肌に辿りつくまで衣服を破ろうとする。ロキはソーの下唇を歯の間に挟んで笑うと、残された二人分の衣服を鏡台に転送した。ロキはずっとこれが欲しくてならなかった。考えるだけで気持ちが悪くなりそうだ。ソーはどれほどの間彼を欲していたのだろうか。最近のことなのだろうか。それとも唐突に湧き起こった欲望――悲嘆の結果なのだろうか。これが終わった時、もしかするとソーはロキを憎悪するようになるのかもしれない。やっと。まるで迷子の子供が母親を求めるように、ロキはソーの愛情を求めているのだと自覚したとたんに、相手はやっと彼を憎むようになるのかもしれなかった。

彼らは性急に体を重ねていた。ソーはロキをベッドに押しつけ、彼の中に入る時に目が見るように強要した。兄は所有欲の強い愛人であり、重々しく彼を穿ちながらもロキの身体を全身で抱きしめるかのようだった。

ロキも同様に所有欲を見せつけ、ソーの髪を鷲掴みにして引っ張ると、乱暴なキスをした。皮膚が破れるほど強くソーに噛みついては、その傷口を宥めるように舐め、血の味を堪能した。ソーはもっと、と懇願した。ソーは彼の象徴を掴むと、突き上げる腰の動きに合わせて扱く。腰の動きを速め、手の動きを強めると、ロキはとうとう彼を罵り、彼の家族も罵りはじめた。

ソーは笑って自分を罵るのはやめろと告げると、さらに強く彼を穿った。ほどなく、その律動が乱れると、叫び声を上げてロキの胎内に熱く迸る快楽の証を注ぎ込んだ。それが引き金となった。絶頂の縁にいるロキの中に、ソーはまだ固く、まだロキの快楽を欲する熱棒を打ち付けるので、彼はとうとう兄の指と腹に陥落するのだった。

ロキはベッドの上に倒れ込み、ソーは彼の上から転がると、その隣で仰向けになった。『俺のお前に対する愛情だけは疑ってくれるな』とソーは先ほど言っていた。それを信じたかったが、たった今二人が越えた一線からは、二度と引き返すことができない。

静かだ――ソーの呼吸が聞こえる。先に逃げれば、痛みも軽く済む、とロキは己に言い聞かせた。身構えると、彼は相手を傷つける言葉を発するために口を開いたが、言葉は浮かばなかった。チラリとソーを見やれば、彼は目を閉じ、ロキの精で汚された胸板を上下させており、彼を押しやるだけの信念が彼にはなかった。『お前には信念が足りない』と、ずっと昔、ヘリキャリヤーであの人間が彼に告げた。ソーに対しては、それは事実だった。それもそうだろう。ソーを傷つければ、その分彼自身が焼けつくような痛みを味わうだけなのだから。

ソーは彼の方に徐々ににじり寄ってくると、ロキを横向きにしてその身体に腕を巻き付けてきた。ロキの背中が彼の胸板にくっつくまで引き寄せる。ロキの胸板、その心臓の真上に平らにした手を乗せると、薬指が彼の乳首の敏感な肌を擦った。

「ソー、私たちは何をしてるんだ？」ロキが囁く。

「眠ろうとしてる」

「朝だ」

「まだ五時になったばかりだ。それにお前は二日間も寝ていない」ソーはまるでロキを逃がすまいと片脚をロキの脚の上に放った。愚か者め。ロキが逃げてどこに行くと思っているのか。

『それで？』とロキは訊きたかったが、あまりに物欲しそうで嫌だった。

「私たちべたべただ」代わりに言った。

「起きた時に湯浴みすればいい。今は眠れ、弟よ」ソーはロキの項に鼻先を擦りつけた。

「もう、その名で呼び合うことはできないと思う」ロキは穏やかに答えて、手の一振りでカーテンを閉めて電気を落とした。

ソーは限界以上にロキを近くに抱き寄せた。痛いくらいだったが、ソーに手放される方が痛むことを知っていた。「ロキ。俺たちはこの先もずっと兄弟だ。何もそれを変えることはできない」ロキの心臓は鼓動を打つことを思い出した。「休め、弟よ」

ロキは休んだ。

＊＊＊

ソーはどこかでアイデンティカードがピピ、と立てた音で目が覚めた。目を開けて腕を伸ばすが、ベッドの上には彼一人しかいないことに気がついた。起き上がり、衣服を探すが、鏡台の上に綺麗に畳まれているのを発見した。ロキの姿はどこにもない。それはソーを不安で満たした。

それを無視するよう努め、彼はカードに意識を移した。「やあ、ソー」カードは彼の指紋を読み込んで、スティーブと繋げた。「ちょっと事件だ。十五分後に会議室まで来れるかい？」

「すぐ向かう」

カードを消して、彼はストームブレーカーを呼んだ。雷が彼の中を流れて行き、斧が伸ばした手に納まる頃には身体を鎧で覆っていた。

「人の好意を受けた後、すぐに出て行くタイプだとは思わなかった」背後からロキが尋ねた。ソーは振り向いた。浴室へ続く戸口に弟が立っていた。彼は宝石を身に纏い、肌には痣が浮かんでいる。首にあったものはなくなっており、それはロキの魔術の賜物だろう。残されているのはソーがつけたものだけだ。

彼はストームブレーカーを置くと、弟に歩み寄った。ロキは身動ぎせずに、彼を煌めく翠の瞳で見据えており、ソーは鼻先が触れ合うのではないかというところまで近づいた。片手でロキの尻を掴んで相手を固定すると、開いた手で彼の胸元に光るアミュレットを包み込んだ。

「俺は四百年前にこれをアルフヘイムで買った。なぜ、お前はこれを勝手に取った？」

ロキは両腕をソーの肩に乗せ、その胸元まで滑らせた。指先の残留物が彼の鎧にウォーペイントのように跡を残した。「だって、あんたの部屋に適当に置かれてたんだ。私を責められるものか」

「そうか、適当か。トランクの中に入ってたはずだ」

「たいして変わらない」

ソーは笑った。「他に理由は？」

「私はその時、父上と一緒にザンダーとの貿易協定を再交渉するためにアスガルドに残らなければならなかったから、一緒に冒険できなかった。土産が欲しかっただけかもしれない」ソーはロキに見詰められ、その腰に手を当てたまま動きを止めた。僅かに首を振る。

「なるべきようになったということだ、そそっかしいカササギめ」ソーはロキの首筋に顔を寄せて囁いた。ロキは彼を押し返し、その首に両手を回して固定した。

「私のために？」ロキは心から驚いた疑問を唇に乗せていた。

「そりゃあ、そうだ。なんだ。俺が自分のために買ったとでも思ったのか？俺がいつ首飾りなんぞをつけた？自分を輝く装飾品で飾り立てるのはお前の方だろう。指輪やらアンクレットやらウェイストチェーンやら――」ソーはそこで止める。頭に浮かんだ考えは、それだけで気が散るようなものだったので。「とにかく、誰のためだと思ってたんだ？母上か？」

「さてね。その週たまたまあんたの目が向けられてた美人の女中だとばっかり」ロキの瞳がギラリと光り、それはソーを内心身構えさせていた。「でも、それはもう気にならない。私が気になるのは、一体いつからあんたは弟を犯したいと思っていたのかだ」

ここは正直にいくのが正解だろう。「お前に答えはやれない。なぜなら、答えがないからだ。真新しい願望のように思える反面、ものすごく古い感情のようにも思う。たぶん、俺は記憶を遡れる限り、お前を愛していたし、この身体が欲を学んだ時からお前を欲していた。だがお前の間抜けな兄は、お前の素肌を見る度に腹が捻られるような感覚をおぼえたのも、お前の笑顔を見る度に顔が熱くなったのも、その理由を認識できていなかったのだ」

「それだけ幸運であればな」ロキは物思わしげに言った。「己の倒錯に気づかないほどの」

ソーはロキから手を放した。弟は喧嘩を吹っかけてきている。ソーはそれを与えるつもりはなかった。「ロキ、これを倒錯だと思うか？」

ロキは憤って瞬きを繰り返し、首を振ってソーの背後に視線をやった。「違うのか？それとも、あんたはもう私たちが兄弟だとは思っていないのか？」

「俺を一晩で考えを変えるほど単純な男だと思うのか？ロキ、お前が信じるまで、俺は残りの人生を使ってでも毎日お前に伝えよう。お前は俺の弟であり、さらにもっと多くのものでもある。昨夜身体を重ねた時、これまで感じたことのないほどの正しさで満たされた。もし、お前が同じ気持ちでないのなら、教えてくれ。そうしたら、もう二度とお前には触れない。お前がそう望むのならば、俺たちはただの兄弟に戻る」

「私が望むのならば。では、あなたの望みは何なのだ、兄上？」

彼に問われる内容のすべてがこれほど単純であれば、とソーは思った。「お前だ」

「それで、その後は？サノスを止めて、私たちの民を取り戻した後はどうなる？あんたが王国を欲する必要はなくなって、妻と世継ぎが必要になったら？」

「その時が来れば、お前に持参金と王国の半分を捧げる。そして、もし俺がとても幸運であれば、お前が俺の子を宿してくれるだろう。ボルのためにベストラがそうしたように」

ロキが返事を言える前に、ソーのポケットでアベンジャーズのアイデンティカードがまた鳴った。「ソー、急いでくれないか？あと、もし会ったらロキにラボでブルースとシュリが待ってると伝えておいてくれ」

「トニー、わかった。遅れていることは謝る。すぐ行く」

彼はカードをしまった。「行かねば」

ロキはまだ彼を黙って見つめていた。唇を舐めると身を乗り出し、その唇がソーの唇にとてつもなく優しいキスを送った。その手が顔に触れ、一本の指からひんやりと心地良い冷気が痛む目に沁み込んだ。ソーの心臓の上に懐かしい加護の印を結ぶ。ロキは一言も言わなかったが、ソーはロキの愛の言語を読むすべを知っていた。それは加護のルーンと優しい口づけから成り立っており、サノスに殺せと告げながら、唯一の交渉の切り札をソーの命と引き換えにした行為に表れている。

「待っていてくれるか？」ソーが尋ねる。

「待つよ」

＊＊＊  
――ヴァルハラ――

ニューアスガルドは地球に浮かぶ空中都市だ。

最後のヴァルキリーだった女は次世代のヴァルキリーたちを訓練している。都市の端からはビフレストが煌めいていた。アスガルドの王は農耕地の上を飛翔し、必要とされていた雨を降らせていた。もう一人のアスガルドの王は絶対安静を処方され、エイルを罵っていた。ヘイムダルが彼の横に座り、彼が参加できなかった安全保障理事会の会議内容の重要事項を並べ立てていた。

「相当な口の悪さだな」ボルが言った。「この妊娠はあの子の気まぐれなところを表に引き出しているようだ」

「あら、それは違いますわ。あれはただロキだからですよ」彼の左隣で義理の娘が言った。「あの子は昔から神経質だったわ」

「ああ、だがこれは全く新しい規模だぞ」オーディンはフリッガの左隣に立ち、彼女に腕を回している。「妻よ、お前はあの時ここで見ていなかった。ロキはソーをバルコニーの窓から投げ出したのだぞ。ミッドガルドで最大の海まで真っ逆さまだ。おお、かわいそうなサメたちよ」

彼らの遺産を見守りながら、沈黙が下りた。アスガーディアンは数千人にまで人口を落としてしまったが、彼らは学び、遊び、糸を紡いでは兵の訓練している。彼らは生きているのだ。「アスガルドがかつての姿を取り戻すことはあると思うか？」オーディンが尋ねた。

「いいや」ボルが言う。「もっと良いものになる」

彼らの遺産は血と暴力と利己的な消費、使い続ければほぼ確実に障害をきたすシステムだった。彼の孫二人はそれから学び、新しい何か、もっと優しい何かを作り上げた。これは長く持つことだろう。

「女の子だわ」予言の女神が明かした。他の二人がフリッガを驚いて見やった。「何ですか？私は死んだのよ。予言を自分の胸だけに留める必要は、もうないのでは？」

オーディンは笑い、妻の頬に顔を寄せてキスをした。「姫か。祝おうではないか。おお、そうだ、梨のサイダーがあるぞ」


End file.
